The New Glee Club
by Raine232
Summary: Jesse SaintJames is starting a Glee club to rival The New Directions. Also this is The Glee Project as character not their real selfs in their own Glee club. Part Two coming soon!
1. Sign ups and Auditions Part one

Jesse POV

Dear Diary: after that horrible excuse of a kiss at national I vowed to get my revenge on Finn Hudson. I was going to start a glee club at John R Rodgers high school and train them to be better then Vocal Adrenaline, and then Rachael will have no chose but to apologize and be with me if she ever wants to get passed regional!

Alex POV

I drove to hell in my shiny black Mini Copper I ignored the kids chanting fag, or gay wad and smoothed my purple Marc Jacob and strutted with my head held high know that one day these immature babies will be working for me! I was looking around the halls and I saw Cameron signing a club sign up sheet he turned around and my heart nearly stopped when he turned around and flashed me a sideways smile.

"Hey Alex are you gonna do glee" He asked, walking to me. He looked like no one could touch with how much confidant he walked with. Even if he dressed like a nerd with skinny jeans and those glasses he still look cool.

"there's a glee club?" I chocked out studying him again.

"Yea. And that amazing kid from Vocal Adrenaline is the couch" He said smooth as silk.

" OMG JESSE SAINTJAMES!" I screeched

" Yep, I'm just happy I can show of my wicked moves" he joked breaking in to the stanky leg, all of a sudden to jocks ram into him yelling "NERD SANDWICH" and running away Cameron was looking for his glasses when Lindsay handed them to her. When I saw the way he looked at her I wanted to throw her off a cliff!

Cameron POV

I was showing off my moves when to foot ball players rammed me yelling something about sandwiches and my glasses bounced away I was looking for my glasses when Lindsay handed them to me I looked in to her eyes and got lost in a fantasy, I took a deep breath and mumbled " th-thanks Lindsay, so are you doing glee, I think you should your voice is gorgeous just like you" dammit did I just say she was gorgeous, stupid hormones!

"Well yes I am" she giggled, a swept my eyes over her body and I was surprised how she went from wall to apples in a summer! 'Stop thinking about those Cameron' I scowled myself and excused my self be for I did more damage

" Well I have to go now.." I said speeding away

Lindsay POV

O MY GOSH Cameron thinks I'm gorgeous my heart thumped! I grabbed the pen Alex just used and signed my name really big I turned around saw my best friend Marissa we hugged and squealed " I haven't seen you for like two weeks" I said

"I was in the Bahamas, getting a tan while you stayed albino" she giggled I handed her the pen and said

"you should sign up for glee" I recommended.

"I don't want to be a geek" she whined.

"Pleaseeeeeee" I begged "and you won't be nerdy because we will be together"

" Fine" she said giving up and signing up " but now you have to cheerlead" shoving the pen back at me, I groaned and signed up and pulled her into the bathroom guess who called me gorgeous

Marissa POV

Oh no please don't say Bryce " He isn't cool like Bryce but, he is still super hot" I started breathing again.

"Who is it" I chirped dieing of anticipation.

" Don't laugh Cameron Subs" she said I smiled and we jumped up and down

"Why would I laugh, he is so dorky its cutie" I said so happy she has so over Bryce now to get rid of Emily. Speaking of the devil "hey Lindsay do you smell something rotten" I said smirking, she saw Emily a grinned wickedly

" Hey Emily close your legs your stinking up the bathroom" she called out we started giggling and run out of the bathroom.

Emily's POV

I am so angry with those retarded elephants. I'm going to beat them at everything I thought as I marched to the sign up list looking for signatures toddlers could do better.. bingo glee club and cheerleading, this could not be more prefect I singed like an angel and I'm got the prefect body for cheerleading. I looked around and saw Lindsay and Cameron flirting. He was obviously into her and she was almost drooling, I never realized how smoking hot he was! Today was the best day ever I found a way to talk down those dumb bimbos and found my new target. I found Bryce and winked at him he winked back and walked down the hall to sign up.

Bryce POV

I winked back at the sexy exotic soon to be a swim suit model babe, and walked to the sign up sheet

I saw Lindsay, Emily, and Marissa's signatures on the glee list and instantly signed up, and of course I also signed up for lacrosse and football. I Handed the pen to that midget Matheus and walked away

Matheus POV

I watched that douche bag walk away and then stood on my tippy toes and signed up for glee. I might have a little body but I have a huge voice then I saw Ellis, she was wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt she looked like she could be 12 but I still had a huge crush on her. She walked up to me and said "Can I use the pen now"

" Yea sure" and with that I left as fast as my heart was beating

Ellis POV

I stared at him, as his little legs carried him away. I knew he liked me but I like someone, he is a football player and totally out of my league. I signed my name and dotted the i with a smiley face. I looked over my shoulder and saw the exchange student Damian. I smiled and said a simple "Hey"

"Hi" he replayed in a ridiculous accent.

"So were are you from"

"Ireland,"

"What are you signing up for"

"Glee,"

"Oh I did to"

"Well now I won't be completely alone" he laughed.

"Well see you in Glee"

Damian POV

When that sweet little child walked away I started wondering what a middle schooler was doing in high school? I shrugged and started walking down the hall way when to meat heads rammed me and yelled "NERD SANDWICH" and run away. A girl with mocha colored skin and a short, simple, and sweet hair cut helped my up she smiled a pitiful smile at me and said

"Hey your the transfer student from Ireland right?"

"Yay."

"Well I have to go sign up for glee before those meat head foot ball players fill it up with signatures"

"Well nice meeting you..."

" McKynleigh"

Hannah POV

I saw Mckynleigh walking away humming a Taylor Swift song then I signed my name under 'MY BALLS'

and above 'THE GAYLORD' I rolled my eye and thought 'how original' as I walk pass the kids how stage whispered "GINGER" and "FUDGEPACKER!"


	2. Sign ups, and Auditions Part Two

Auditions and Sign Ups

My chapters got mixed up sorry.

ALEX POV

I walked on stage and was in shock when I saw the Jesse SaintJames! "Hello I'm Alex Newell, and I'll be singing Bad Romance"

"Ok when ever your ready" I closed my eyes took a breath and when I opened I was Lady GaGa. I belated out and danced around, I finished and took a bow. "Well that was amazing... your in" I squeaked and jumped up and down. "Practices is at 5:30 to 7:00 tonight and 3:00 to 4:30 regular days. Send the next one in please" and with that I left.

Damian POV

I walked on stage and said in a deep voice " Hey I'm Damian McGinty I'll be singing Jesse's girl" he nodded and I started, my mom convinced me to sing this song she said it was a nice change from my deep voice, I was so excited when I bowed I almost hit it.

"Well that was interesting. Did you know my name was Jesse"

"Nope"

"ok well thing" he cleared his voice "Your in. Practices is at 5:30 to 7:00 tonight and 3:00 to 4:30 regular days. Send the next one in please." I left with my face burning read

Matheus POV

Damian came though the door with a red faced, I wanted to call him a fire truck but decided to walk on stage and say "I'm Matheus Fernandes, and I'll be singing, Gives You Hell" I did prefect until the last line it came out as "well woifzzhuierzz I hope IT GIVES YOU HELL!" Jesse start laughing and said " I love you effort but like I said to a girl a while back.. your lose but unlike her I'm gonna give you a chance. Practices is at 5:30 to 7:00 tonight and 3:00 to 4:30 regular days. Send the next one in please" he continued scribbling and laughing at the words or picture?

Jesse POV

After Alex, Damian, and Matheus went, five okay girls came up and he said ok to them, and yes to two other okay guys. Then this nerd looking guy walked in with so much confidence it could kill "I'm Cameron Mitchell, and I'll be singing Such a Mystery" he sang so amazing I stopped drawing my picture of Finn Falling off a cliff in to a pit of snakes he was my male lead, when he finnished he smiled a side way smile and I said " You are amazing and your in, Practices is at 5:30 to 7:00 tonight and 3:00 to 4:30 regular days. Send the next one in please" A girl walked in and said in beautiful voice " I'm Lindsay Pearce, I'll be singing firework" she started singing in a strong clear voice I decide she was in, inless the 5 seconds the second she was done I had found the girl to beat the one the onely Rachel Berry "Whoa you are so in see you, 5:30 to 7:00 tonight and 3:00 to 4:30 regular days" she skipped off stage. Now I know I will get revenge with my glee club, my prefect glee club.


	3. Sign ups, and Auditions Part Three

_I don't own Glee or the Glee project, I only own the plot._

_I also don't own _I Need Your Love _the real Cameron Mitchell does_

_Logan: Thank you for the reviews it gave me the biggest smile ever!_

Sheena Is A Punk Rocker: Sorry it creeped you out, but thanks for reading.

First Practice

5:25

**Jesse's POV**

I was just finished writing BOTTOM OF MY HEART on the white board when my new stars walked in hand-in-hand they took their seats in the front and scooted their chairs closer together, he whispered something to her and she giggled, puppy love is so cutie isn't it I thought. Then Alex walked in and his lips curled in disgust when he saw Lindsay he took a seat and Hannah joined him then she started cheering him up with jokes. Emily strutted in and flipped her hair like a pro and sat six seats away from the lovebirds alternating from hateful glares at Lindsay to staring at Cameron like he was a piece of meet, McKynleigh, Damian, Matheus and Ellis walked in the way their conversation flowed he guessed that they had been friends forever. Marissa and Bryce walked in sitting next Cameron and Lindsay, Emily fixed her shirt so her cleavage was almost spilling out and winked at Bryce as soon the girls started talking he mouthed "See you at eight" she nodded and I turned to see Lindsay and Marissa giggling.

"Okay class listen up, today today we're doing ''bottom of my heart' so that means take all your emotions and put it in the song. I know you haven't had time to prepare, but is there a brave soul who will step up" instantly Cameron's hand shot up along with the rest of him. " Okay Cameron give it a shot" I said.

**Cameron's POV**

"Hey guys, I'm Cameron and I'll be singing an original song it's called 'I Need Your Love'" I said I grabbed a guitar and started strumming and I sang right to Lindsay using all my heart and right before the course I put it down and pulled Lindsay out of her chair and swung her a around and dipped her before letting her go and stared right in her eyes belting out the rest tears filled her eyes when I was done I called out "Mr. SaintJames can we have a moment"

"make it quick" he snapped, and with that I grabbed her hand and taking her outside the choir room.

" Lindsay, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since, you helped me get out. Like no joke I almost singed my eyebrows off in science." I said, she giggled at the last part " Please be my girl friend"

"Of couse I will" she replayed

"Really!" I said in shock.

"Yea. You had me at ' singed my eyebrows off'" she confirmed "and if you still don't believe, maybe this will help" she pulled me in to a passionate kiss!

**Emily's POV **

After Cameron sang I was raging with jealousy! If I had known how sweet he was I would be with him right now! I droned out as Mr. Douche Bag lead us in a lesson in harmony and talked in the back with Alex. When class was over I walk out with him and he gave me a ride home and when I got in my room I keep replaying Cameron's angel like voice in my head so many times I almost forgot about my date with Bryce.


	4. Author's Note

**I forgot to mention I don't own Glee or the Glee project, just the plot, and another thing is that these aren't like the real people , its the character I thought they would make. So I'm sorry if it creeps you out. **


	5. Nothing Last Forever Part One

_I don't own, Glee or The Glee Protect, just the plot_**.**

**Nothing Last Forever Part One**

_So here's what you missed on the New Glee Club. Jesse is getting revenge on the New Directions by making a new club. Cameron like Lindsay and Emily like Cameron and Bryce, Marissa likes Bryce he likes Lindsay Emily and Marissa, Alex like Cameron, Matheus like Ellis but she likes a foot ball player its like a huge love octagon, and __Damian__ still thinks Ellis is a middle schooler_

Emily's POV

I heard a knock at my door, grabbed my purse, swiped on bright pink lip stick, run a hand through my straight black hair and called out "BYE MOM I LOVE YOU!" and walked out the door, Bryce lead me to his car, and I purred "you look sexy tonight"

Bryce POV

I dropped Marissa off from our date and pulled in to Emily's drive way, picked her up and drove her to the same restaurant I was just at "So gorgeous what are you singing" I said remembering rule #1 in double dateing in one night, pet name always.

"I don't really know yet my minds been wondering" she said, I wasn't really interested in her feeling, but I wanted to get in those skin hugging jeans so I used rule #2 'act interested'

"Is something wrong" I asked in mock concern.

"Its nothing, but thanks for caring" she purred rubbing her legs, she leaned in so close her lips brushed my eyes and whispered "Lets skip dinner and get straight to dessert." I got up and we had a delicious 'dessert'

Samuel POV

We were in the middle of band practice with out a drummer when Jeremy Burst in my beat up garage "RANDY YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KNOCK UP MY GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed and chucked his sticks at him.

"She was asking for it, and she begged for more" he sneered, Jeremy punched him square in the noise, when it connected it crack.

"I QUIT!" he yelled and left.

"I DO TO!" Jeremy yelled at him, and got in his car, and just like that the only thing I cared about broke apart in thirty seconds.


	6. Nothing Last Forever Part Two

_I don't own Glee or the glee project, just the plot_

_WMHSCheerioBrittany: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

_Nothing Last Forever Part Two_

_Lindsay's POV_

I finished straitening my hair, and through on my bleached jean jacket, before dashing down the stairs to wait for Cameron. I was sipping my orange juice when I heard a knock at the door and saw a guy who looked like perfection with his messy sandy blond hair, to his flannel shirt, brick red skinny jeans, suspenders, and glasses. "Ready for school beautiful" he asked I blushed and nodded. He grabbed my hands in his smooth, big hands, and lead me to his beat up truck. He opend the door and helped me in car. He got in and flashed me his signature sideways smile and pulled out of my drive way. When we got to school he asked of he could walk me to math and of coarse I said yes, he pulled me in to a huge bear hug and kissed my neck.

"You realize your perfect" I told him, he looked down at me and asked

"How?"

"Your just so sweet and gentle." he smiled and kissed me. It was like I had a million drunk butterflies having a party in my belly when he broke the kiss he instantly got 'nerd sandwiched' I yelled "Come back here and say sorry you asswipes!"

"Calm down, I'm okay" he said brushing himself off. "I got to go to ceramic"

"alright bye" I mumbled and he pecked me on the cheek.

_Ellis's POV_

I was strolling to my locker and I saw Hunter. I was a step away from being obsessed with him. My eyes always seem to wonder to him during classes. Damien saw who I was looking at and said "Isn't he a little old for you" my cheeks flamed. One, was it that obvious, and two, how old did he think I was.

"And how old do you think I am!" I asked

"Twelve?" he shrugged, I let out a shriek,

"**why does everyone have to be SO stupid! I am SIXTEEN just like ever JUNIOR in this school!"**

"I'll just be going now" he squeaked, and dashed off. I look over to see Hunter looking at my like I was a sociopath.

Bryce's POV

I saw Emily and pulled her aside and said "How 'bout tonight, same time"

she thought and replied "Sure. But tonight no skipping dinner though"

"It's a date then' said walking away to find Marissa.

Cameron's POV

Me and Lindsay came the glee a little lot and by the looks of us you could tell what happened. Our lip were swollen my hair was even messy, you could see the start of a hickey right were her scarf ended! I put my arm and whispered in her eye "When this is over we should go to my house and start up were we left off" she shivered, and I almost laughed! She was so easy to read.

"Ok class let's start with Lindsay" he almost yelled. Lindsay smiled at me, winked and walk to the center of the swaying her hips.

"Ok so I'll be singing Hummingbird Heartbeat, by Katy Perry" the music started and she stared strait at my have her lighting blue eyes and sung. The class started harmonizing with her. She walked over past me and pulled Marissa up she started singing too and they started dancing with huge smiles on their faces when they stopped Lindsay pulled me in to a huge hug the class claped and Bryce did a cat call.


	7. Nothing Last Forever Part Three

_I don't own anything Glee_

_Please Read and Review _

_Nothing Last Forever Part 3_

Samuel's POV

I was walking out of the art room when I hear singing. I followed it to the choir room, I saw Lindsay and Marissa belting out something about heartbeats, and other kids rocking out on the drums and guitar. I wanted to do that! I opened the door and slipped in. the class erupted in claps and cheers after awile and cleared my throat, and a hush fell over the room.

"Um hey, my um band like broke up"

"and.." I a guy with wavey brown hair and dressed like a totally douche.

"And I really like singing so.. uh I-"

"Well get on with it all ready! I have something to do" he said with a dramatic sigh, transfer kid let out a booming surprisingly deep laugh, ginger whispered in the nerdy boys ear he laughed so hard he literally slapped his knee! The rest of the class finally lost it and laughed.

"I want to join your club.. what ever the name is"

"Well we were deciding the name" nerd's hand shot up "NO! Cameron we will not name the club after you for the FIFTYITH time!"

"But my name is like, honey" he complied and smirked at Jesse's red face

" NO!" he pulled at his ascot "New boy sing if you want in"

"Alright, My names Samuel and I'll be singing Show Goes On" I pulled out a guitar, and started thinking about my band as I sung. I guess this is how my show goes on. Be joining the nerd pile. I finished and swimsuit model stood and cheered. "So did I make it"

" Yes and back to naming" Lindsay's hand shot up "Lindsay?"

she giggled and pulled together a strait face "I think we should be 'The Cameron's"

"NO!" he shrieked throwing his fedora on the floor and said "Out all of you until you can be serious! And tomorrow I better not hear the word CAMERON!" everyone rushed out before he changed his mind I looked at them and asked

"Why did you do that?"

"Well hunie, sometimes he gets so dam annoying and Cameron's good at getting us out of there"

"Why Cameron?"

"I'm don't listen to him" he said with a shrug. I laughed who knew gleeks steeped out of line?

_Emily's POV_

Bryce and I were about to order when the waitresses asked Bryce, "Your still hungry?"

"Why wouldn't he be"

"He was just here with a girl with perfect hair"

"Black eyebrows, cheerleading outfit?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I stood up grabbed my drink and showered him with my Limeade.

"YOU PIG!" I stormed out of the restaurant.

Bryce's POV

Well I learned my lesson. Don't take two girls to the same restaurant!


	8. Nothing Last Forever Part Four

_I don't own anything Glee_

_Please Read and Review _

_Nothing Last Forever Part Four_

Samuel's POV

I was walking out of the art room when I hear singing. I followed it to the choir room, I saw Lindsay and Marissa belting out something about heartbeats, and other kids rocking out on the drums and guitar. I wanted to do that! I opened the door and slipped in. the class erupted in claps and cheers after awile and cleared my throat, and a hush fell over the room.

"Um hey, my um band like broke up"

"and.." I a guy with wavey brown hair and dressed like a totally douche.

"And I really like singing so.. uh I-"

"Well get on with it all ready! I have something to do" he said with a dramatic sigh, transfer kid let out a booming surprisingly deep laugh, ginger whispered in the nerdy boys ear he laughed so hard he literally slapped his knee! The rest of the class finally lost it and laughed.

"I want to join your club.. what ever the name is"

"Well we were deciding the name" nerd's hand shot up "NO! Cameron we will not name the club after you for the FIFTYITH time!"

"But my name is like, honey" he complied and smirked at Jesse's red face

" NO!" he pulled at his ascot "New boy sing if you want in"

"Alright, My names Samuel and I'll be singing Show Goes On" I pulled out a guitar, and started thinking about my band as I sung. I guess this is how my show goes on. Be joining the nerd pile. I finished and swimsuit model stood and cheered. "So did I make it"

" Yes and back to naming" Lindsay's hand shot up "Lindsay?"

she giggled and pulled together a strait face "I think we should be 'The Cameron's"

"NO!" he shrieked throwing his fedora on the floor and said "Out all of you until you can be serious! And tomorrow I better not hear the word CAMERON!" everyone rushed out before he changed his mind I looked at them and asked

"Why did you do that?"

"Well hunie, sometimes he gets so dam annoying and Cameron's good at getting us out of there"

"Why Cameron?"

"I'm don't listen to him" he said with a shrug. I laughed who knew gleeks steeped out of line?

_Emily's POV_

Bryce and I were about to order when the waitresses asked Bryce, "Your still hungry?"

"Why wouldn't he be"

"He was just here with a girl with perfect hair"

"Black eyebrows, cheerleading outfit?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I stood up grabbed my drink and showered him with my Limeade.

"YOU PIG!" I stormed out of the restaurant.

Bryce's POV

Well I learned my lesson. Don't take two girls to the same restaurant!


	9. DANCE YOUR BUTT OFF!

_DANCE YOUR BUTT OFF! _

_Matheus' POV_

At seven I picked Ellis up and we cruised through town and saw a sign that said "OPEN MIC NIGHT! DANCE YOUR BUTT OFF!" and I heard a familiar voice singing Your song by Elton John. I slowed down and listened. "Is that Cameron?" I asked.

"Ya I think so." she nudged me "Let's skip the movie and dance our butts off?" I nodded and pulled off the road in to the parking lot. We walked in side-by-side.

"Thank you so much, and now MY gorgeous girlfriend and her friend will take over. SO DANCE YOUR BUTT OFF!" Cameron called, girls pouted when he said "MY girlfriend" dam this guy was amazing at every thing! He even beat ME at Halo3 no one has ever done that!

Cameron's POV

I sat down as Lindsay and Marissa walked on stage. They had ditched those ruff cheer-leading uniforms for a hot pink tight dress that stopped three inches above her knee for Lindsay, and a emerald green dress that was tight to her waist and then flared to her mid thigh for 'Rissa. "Hey guys I'm Lindsay and this is Marissa. We'll be singing 'Booty Bounce' by DEV" The gorgeous vixen said. Music starting blaring and I was busting a move on the dance floor running my hands through my soft messy hair alone when Emily grabbed my suspenders seductively pulled me in to the crowd out of Lindsay's view. Then she started grinding on me and I just glared at her, and thought 'was it normal not to be turned on by this?' ! I glanced up at Lindsay through the crowed her eyes were misted, and pushed Emily off of me and ran out of the circle...

Emily's POV

'Oh Cameron Mitchell your gonna be mine!' I vowed silently as dashed away on his twig like legs.

_Lindsay's POV_

Cameron has doing his goofy dance when that slut pull Cameron into the circle! He didn't even fight her! I kept singing as tears filled my eyes. I looked thew the crowed and spotted him grinding with her. He meet my eye and shut his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them he pushed her away and dashed to our table. I was so proud that he choose me! I belted out the rest of my song and spotted Matheus and Ellis. People cheered and when the calmed down I called out "Hey Matheus! Get up here and sing!" he shook his head. "Are you a chicken?" people started clucking like chickens and flapping they arms.

"Fine I'll do it... As long as Ellis does it!" she agreed and they marched up the stage. They whispered back and forth and then said "Okay! We'll be singing Empire state of mind"

Jesse's POV

I sat in a dark corner and watched Cameron do this weird dance were he moved his legs and ran his hands threw his sloppy hair. I knead to work on dancing with these kids! After midget and ten-year old, blond monkey, Ireland and Hannah rapped Check it out, and On Top Of the world, Emily sang Forget You and then the biggest surprise happen. Artie, Sam and Finn sang Backseat with Emily!

_Glee club, the next day._

_Hannah's POV_

Damian finished his Irish slang rap and I has laughing so hard with Cameron. Then Jesse shouted "Okay let's talk about last class, your harmonizing is getting better and Cameron we choose to be Vocal Army, because are voices will beat any glee club" Cameron chuckled. "and last night I was at open mic night, and I saw what looked like a blond gorilla jumping around so when the music starts you dance"

_Jesse's POV_

I turned on Funky Town and no one moved! "Why aren't you dancing?" I asked. Alex replied

"Hunie I don't think my grandma would move to that."

"What are you getting at"

"That song is old and boring."

"Well it's what I got with me, you smart-ass"

" Well I have some music" Marissa said pulling out her Ipod and plugging it in the speakers. She cranked it up and press play. Party Rock Anthem blared and the kids broke out dancing. Bryce shuffled, Emily grinded with Damian while watching Cameron's monkey dance. Hannah break-danced, Matheus rolled his body, Ellis moved side to side, Marissa and Lindsay did a hip-hop routine, Alex and McKynleigh swing danced, and Samuel did this boxy foot thing. I have a lot of work to do I thought watching the kids. I stopped the song and said "That's enough!" I started telling them my judgment. " Bryce and Samuel and Ellis your boring. Emily and Damian, this is a school building not the strip club. Cameron your not a monkey! Hannah your okay, Matheus do you have a spine? Alex and McKynleigh my grandma's better and she has a broken hip, and finally Lindsay and Marissa that was amazing. Always be in the front please"

"WHAT THE HELL! All of us tried and you did nothing! Your a real DOUCH!" Cameron raged. Geezus I wish he wasn't good so I could kick him out and not lose!

Cameron's POV

"Cameron I tell the truth" He smoothly said.

"NO! We're good! No were GREAT! You just have NO TALENT! Or a sense of style" I yelled my hands balling in fist

"Get out and calm yourself down. Then come back and sit in the corner" he ordered. I was not a child! I got up and stormed out kicking the trash can on my way out. I got in my car and drove to Lima. I texted my old friend Britney to meet me at breadstix.

_Ten minutes later_

I parked my piece of crap and walked to the entrance. Britney, Santana, Sam, and Finn were waiting for me. Dang I really missed them. We shared a group hug and walked in. When we sat down Brit asked "Whats wrong Cam"

"At glee practice Mr. S made us all dance and then ripped on us!" I growled.

"Woah! You should have stayed in Lima. Schue never does that to us." 'Tana exclaimed

"Lucky!"

"Wait! What does his name?" Sam asked

"It's Jesse SaintJames" they all gasped and Finn clenched his fist..

"Did you seriously say Jesse SaintJames?" Finn asked in shock, his fork full of pasta was halfway in his mouth.

"Yes, he's horrible!He tried to make me sit in the corner!" I ranted. "No one tells Cameron Mitchell what to do!"

"Your grandma does. Remember when she told you clean her living room, and you immediately did it! " Britney said dreamily. I blushed, how did she remember that! It was ten years age.

"I was six! Has I supposed to say 'Up your's grandma!'" I squeaked getting redder. I needed to change the subject fast! I looked around and saw Finn's face and got an idea "Hey Frankenteen you look like your gonna take a crap! What's wrong?"

"Jesse told me he was getting revenge. This must be how!" He blurted out.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Well Jesse like Rachael and I kissed her at regional, so he must be training you guys to beat us!"

Marissa's POV

"What if he's with Emily right now, or maybe he was kidnapped!" Lindsay shrieked.

"He probably just didn't want to see Mr. S" I said trying to calm her down. She had be panicking for half an hour!

"Maybe. But what if..."

Cameron's POV

I drove to my third job at ten pm after some needing catching up. I turned on my phone and saw 7 missed calls from Lindsay, 10 calls from Emily, 3 calls from Matheus, and none from my alcoholic dad. I pulled in to Denny's and pulled my apron on and started waiting tables. The forth table I went to I recognized four girls from open mic night "Can I take your order" I asked. The blond one said.

"Yes. I'll take you without the girlfriend"

"I'm sorry that's not available" I said. They all pouted.

"Well then we want a vegetarian omelet. But if you change your mind.." I wrote it down and dashed away.

_1:30am_

I hung my apron up and got my check. I cashed it in on the way home. I opened the door to see my dad watching TV with a beer in his hand. I throw fifty at him and walked up the stairs.

"Son" He called

"Yes?" I asked.

"Good job on making the Lacrosse team" he said.

"I also made the glee club"

"Okay" he said numbly. Anger roared through my veins, of course he didn't care about glee club!

"Aren't you proud" I asked, and of course he ignored me! I ran to my room and slammed the door. I heard him grumble

"Sissy"


	10. True colors Part One

_I don't own Glee_

_lessthanthreedougie: Thanks for reviewing, and I'll make Lindsay rude for you._

ForeverYoursEmma: This is not a parody and that was rude to say I worked hard on this, I'm sorry my grammar is bad but I don't have anyone to help me. Secondly this is how I see how the contestants if they were characters so I have nothing to base it on, except for my imagination and if you don't like it don't read it please. Thirdly sorry but I like writing in that style, so I'll keep doing it, but thanks for your input.

_BelieverInLove: Thanks for cheering me up! I'm so happy you loved it!_

**True colors. Part One**

Lindsay's POV

I saw the way Emily was Cameron I made sure he was out of the hearing range, then marched over to her. I growled "Hey slut stay away from my man! He thinks your ugly and sing like shit! You should have seen the look of utter _disgust _when he told my this **whore **grinded on him!" she was fighting tears when I continued " Also Bryce exposed you, for what your. A easy lay" Ellis saw me bitching at Emily and stormed over.

"Leave her alone Lindsay" she snarled

"I don't take orders from five year olds" I smirked, I turned my head to see Cameron trying to figure out what was happening. I stalked towards him and pulled him far away from them. "Cam! Emily told me, you were gonna leave me for her!" I thought of the sick puppies in the shelter and tears welled up in my eyes

"I'm not. If it makes you feel better we can ignore her" He said. Prefect I got rid of that leach!

"Oh thank you babe" I sniffled.

"I'm gonna be late for lacrosse see you tomorrow" he told me pulling me in a huge bear hug. I smiled knowing Emily would not get this.

Cameron's POV

I grabbed my hand-me-down stick and put my mouth guard in. The couched barked "Ok let's do defense grills." he explained the rules and paired us up. I gulped as I was paired with a dude that was at least twice my size!

"Lady! You be defense first" he demand and I nodded wanting to live longer then today. I took the defense stance when he charged towards me. I was on the floor in three seconds "Maybe if you lift weights instead of prancing around in a leotard, you could be good." he hauled me off the ground "Lets go again"

5:30

I walked in to the house black blue and smelly. I approached my dad and said quietly "I think I'm gonna quite lacrosse"

"WHAT!" he bellowed, he shout up

"It's really hard, and I don't like sports I just want to sing"

"Well rising you is hard should I quite! Also singing is for girls!"

"No!" I said

"Well then expect to see you at the game on Friday"

" And if you don't" I challenged.

"No glee!" he threatened, my mouth hung open. I ran to my room slamming the door! I was playing Gears of War 3 when I heard crying. I looked out my window to see Emily covered head to toe in silly string!


	11. True Colors Part Two

I don't own Glee

P.S: I'm gonna be on a plane for awhile, so I'm gonna write for like 5 hours, and when I get internet it'll be like BAM a billion updates!

_Serena: O my gosh you just like, made my life! I'm updating now and pretty soon it'll be like BAM ^_

BelieverInLove: :D. That was what my face looked like for a couple hours, no joke! Thank you so much for all you reviewing. Because of you I might be stuck with this :D face my whole life!

Greeklover10: I'm sorry people requested it please don't hate me, because I'll miss you! Also if you put in a request it'll probably be in there ;).

Sneak peak: Jesse will be assigning them an artist for the Halloween pep-assembly. Who do you think they should be?

**True Colors. Part Two**

Cameron's POV

I walked across my lawn to Emily and asked " You look like you need a hug?" she nodded and I wrapped her in a hug. Silly string stuck to me when we broke it of. She looked at me and hoarsely wispered "Sorry"

"s'all good, you know what they say 'sharing caring'" she let out a light laugh "what happened to you"

"I was walking to Alex's house... and Lindsay and Marissa drove by... screaming "SLUT"... and spared me with this.. stuff" she sobbed. I was shocked, Lindsay told me Emily was bulling her.

"Why would she do that." I asked.

"She always calls me a slut, and she thinks I'm going after you"

"She told me you bitched her out earlier today!"

"No she attacked me and Ellis!"

"I need to go.." I said handing her one of my over-sized sweaters "Here, you can just give it back tomorrow"

"Thanks, Cameron. You a really nice guy, don't let Lindsay manipulate you" she slid the navy blue hoddie on over her purple dress and walked to Alex's brushing silly string from her hair. I walked in my room and grabbed my phone dialing the number I knew by heart since I was only ten. She answered on the third ring and said

" Hey Cam"

"Hey Brit, I really need to talk to you"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yea"

"Ok, can you meet me at our favorite coffee house"

"Sure I'll be there in 'bout five minutes" we said bye and I got in my truck. I parked the car and meet her up front. We sat in our spot by the fire place sipping our drinks when she asked.

"What's wrong"

"Lost's of things. What do you want to here about first my 'supportive' dad, or my 'trustworthy' girlfriend"

"How 'bout you dad"

"Well, I hate lacrosse and he said if I'm not at the game on Friday, he'll make me quite glee!"

"I think you should go in for a little fake an injury, and all will be good"

"I don't think I'll have to fake an injury. I'm like an ant going against an ogre"

"But you a fast ant, so just run faster"

"Ok, now on to the rest. My girlfriend told me this girl threatined her, and later today I saw the girl covered in silly string and she told me the truth about what happened"

"Woah. I saw you dump her like the trash she is"

"Thanks Brit I don't know what I'd do with out you.


	12. True Colors Part Three

_I don't own Glee, but if I did at the end of the glee project I'd be like 'there's a twist ending... ALL OF YOU ARE ON!'_

So my mom told me I better sleep or I'd be in trouble :/

BelieverInLove: Writing it right now and I just got my serious face back and now I'm stuck with the :D face again!

ParaShoutTimeMonday: Yea you reviewed again! I can't wait until the mega update either, your reviews make my day!

Greeklover101: Yea, I could never hate you ever! Also you just gave me the best idea ever!

_**P.S: My next Episode is coming up with the whole assemble any song ideas? Leave it in a review please! Also any suggestions?**_

_Beginning of the mega update! _

**True Colors. Part Three.**

Alex's POV

Emily walked in my house removing silly string from her silky black hair, wearing Cameron's baggy sweater. "Oh hun what happen to you?"

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum, attacked!"

"Those low life losers! What about the sweater"

"Mr. nerd gave lended it to me" she said with a huge smile.

"He's to nice for that witch!"

"I know right!"

"He need someone like.. you" I suggested, I had finely gotten over my huge crush on him.

"Maybe if he ever gets a cure from Lindsaygitus" she joked, I laughed so hard my orange Fanta came out my nose.

"Oh darling, Hannah is rubbing of on you"

"Good I need to add some humor to my spice" she giggled.

"True that"

Cameron's POV

I called Lindsay and told her to meet me at Moka's, when she meet me she gave me a hug and I icely stood still, we sat down with our smoothies and I said "We need to talk"

"About?"

"I heard you've been bullying people, and I can't stand bullies"

"That's a lie!" she denied , avoiding eye contact with me.

"Look at me" I demanded "multiple people told me the same story, and if you can't look me in the eyes and tell me the truth.. then I can't be with you anymore!"

she started saying "I'm sorry it jus-"

"I'm sorry to, but I can't be with a liar" I got up and left tears welling in my eyes.

Lindsay's POV

I held back tears and rushed to the bathroom taking a couple minutes to calm myself and started when I saw his best friend a sly smile crept on my face, I walked over planing the prefect revenge in my head on the way "Hey Damian"

"Hey Lindsay, do you know were Cameron is?" he asked in a heavy accent.

" Nope"

"But your his girl-"

"Ex"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, it just wasn't working I guess."

"Oh I got to go."

"Bye" I said.


	13. True Colors Part Four

_I don't own Glee_

_Anything you want to read tell me and it'll probably get in here._

_**Any idea's about what song they should sing at the assemble?** _

_P.S: Glee project is on this Sunday! I was so mad they skipped last week, also there's a live chat with Damian McGinty and Cameron Mitchell and I'm so excited I think I might have a heart attack!_

_P.P.S: Am I the only on who thinks Cameron Mitchell is like one of the best dancers?_

**True Colors. Part Four.**

Cameron's POV

I sat on my bean bag feeling like an idiot for believing Lindsay! I told her everything and she just lied to me! My controller buzzed, I looked up at the TV screen, to see I had flow my jet into a cliff. Normally I would try again but today I just dropped the controller, put my glasses on my table got in my bed inmy street clothes, curled up in a ball and passed out.

_Next morning:Friday_

I rolled out of bed at 7:23, put on my glasses, my navy 'France' , skinny jeans, ran my fingers through my hair, and walked down the stairs, grabbing a smores poptart. I flung my worn out baby blue backpack and jumped in my truck. I walked to ceramics, when I was about to walk in I got surrounded be the normally cheer and preppy cheerleaders. "Hey girls, I kinda need to go in there"

"No you need to come with us" Sam said

"I don't have time, I need to get me pot fired to day" I said trying to get through. They grabbed by my arms and pulled me to a secluded hall. "I really need to go"

"You, need to pay"

"For?"

"Breaking a cheerleaders heart"

"Well she broke mine first" I nearly yelled, "now move" I said trying to push past but got shoved back in the middle. "I'm sorry okay! Now let me get though!" All of the sudden the pulled out silly string and sprayed until the cans were empty then walked away in their uniformly way. Really? I wiped my glasses off and started running towards the bathroom, I skited to a stop when I saw Emily in front of me, with no uniform!

"Cheerleaders?"

"How'd you now?"

"They wanted me to do it but I said no, and then I told the I'm done cheering."

"Oh."

"well here's you sweater"

"Thanks" she hugged me and I hugged back, she was a great friend no matter what people thought about her being a mega slut. She walked away and called over her shoulder.

"Sharing, caring" I chuckled walking in to the restroom. I brushed myself of the best I could and rinsed my glasses of. I pulled on my sweater, it now smelled like sugar and strawberries. I walked in to ceramics smiling, the robots glared at me boreing wholes in my head but I didn't care I had my perfect pot in the oven.

_At the Lacrosse Game_

It was forth quarter one minute left, and it was 9-9. The couch was talking to the rest of the team, while I sat on the brench grass stained. They started laughing and the couch said "Mitchell your center! Everyone else same places!" I was in position, shaking when the ref placed the ball between me and the 500 pound giant! He blow the whistle and somehow I got the ball!

"RUN CAM!" Britney screamed, I snapped out of shock and sprinted down the field out running everone else I scoop shot it in the net!I threw my sweaty helmet and mouth guard, panting. The crowed cheered, Britney ran out and placed a huge kiss on my lips! When she didn't pull away I pulled her in. 'Gosh aren't I the luckiest guy ever!' my head gloated.


	14. Who Am I? Preview

I don't own Glee

Greeklover101: It was a great idea

**Who Am I?**

**Introduction **

Jesse's POV

I walked in noticing the change in seating. Now Cameron, Alex, Hannah, Samuel, Damian, Emily sat together, Matheus, Ellis McKynleigh in their group, and on the other side of the room was Lindsay, Marissa and Bryce. "Well the principle asked that we sing at the Halloween assemble so I'll be assigning you all a person. Alex; JB, Bryce; Brono Marrs, Cameron; Al Green, Damian; Elvis, Ellis; Lady Gaga, Emily; Shakira, Hannah, Nikki Minaj, Lindsay; Katy Perry, Marissa; Taylor Swift, Matheus; Cee Lo Green, McKynleigh; Carrie Underwood, Samuel; Jason Mraz." some kids groaned and other cheered. "Is there anything, anyone wants to talk about" Cameron's hand shot up "Cameron, you can ask a question, but remember what happens when your immature"

"The New Directions, are having a concert and I really want to go. But I was thinking that maybe we could go and learn some stuff"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"If they were good maybe but their not."

"They are. I think you don't want to because of Fi-

"No it's not!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Prove it"

"Fine. Class we are gonna see the New Directions!"


	15. Who Am I? Part One

I don't own Glee

_If you won the phone call, which member of the Glee Project would you talk to? Mine would be Cameron Mitchell._

I just finished watching Glee The Project, and I wanted to say "Good job McKynleigh" you did a great job.

_Serena: I think I'll do born this way for Ellis, and maybe Funhouse for the group song. Thanks for your review_

_greeklover101: Thanks for all the reviews and great ideas :D_

_BelieverInLove: I love you reviews, and I just read The New Faces of Glee and your great! I'm tempted to do the call thing to, because I want to talk to Cameron Mitchell super bad, because his voice is like an angel, singing and talking._

_ParaShoutTimeMonday: You really think so? Your just made my day!_

**Who Am I? Part One.**

Emily POV

"So I was thinking I would do either Waka Waka or My Hips Don't lie"

"Umm, do Waka Waka" Cameron said. "What about you Alex"

"I'd want to do Baby, if Damian would do the rap"

"Ohh dude you should do that!" Cam exclaimed. They both stared at Damian with an silent question in their eyes.

"Fine!" Damian gave up, the boys cheered.

"I'm doing Let's Stay together" Cam announced

"That's perfect! Now what should I do"

"Are You Lonesome Tonight!"

"Yes that's perfect, and I was thinking about doing moment 4 life" Hannah spoke up

"You should do it"

"But who will do Drake"

"I will" Cameron said

"I'll do I'm Yours"

"Okay lets practice!"

McKynleigh POV

"I'm doing Cowboy Casanova" I said

"I'm doing Born This Way" Ellis said, then we looked at Matheus

"Forget You" He said we nodded in approval.

"Wanna practice together"

"After froyo"

Marissa's POV

"Just The Way You Are" Bryce said

"Isn't that a little high for you" Lindsay said

"I'll make it work"

"I think people should stay in their range or else it just fade, my vocal teacher said I can go must anywhere so thats.." I started droning Lindsay out. She's a great friend but she goes on and on forever "... and thats why I'm gonna do The One That Got Away"

"That's perfect Lindsay!" I said "I think I'll do Better At Revenge"

Cameron's POV

I drove home from bagging groceries at Glen's and when I walked in, my dad was sitting the in his worn in lazy boy. "Good job at the game kido"

"I don't really like playing it though"

"That's nice. How was school"

" Great I finished my pot in ceramics, and I'm working on a new song."

"Okay. Whatever happened to Lindsay?"

"I dumped her"

"Oh, so that wasn't her at the game"

"Correct"

"Who was it?"

"Britney"

"Nice, I didn't know you had game"

"Girls just like nerds I guess" I said with a shrug walking up stairs.


	16. Who Am I? Part Two

_I don't own the glee project_

Just saw two music videos from episode five, if you saw them what did you think?

_Greeklover101: Loved your review (like I always do). Thank you for reviewing pretty much every chapter, it makes me the happiest writer in the world!_

Jen: They are gonna see them write now! Also great choice with the phone call!

_NinjaaGurl: _:D _thank you so much for the review! I'm soo happy your loving it!_

Rainthenrainbows: Great ideas!

BelieverInLove: I love they voices to singing and talking it's the most perfect accents ever! I'm glad I made your day like you make mine.

Who Am I? Part Two.

Third person POV

Group A

"So you should wear a hoodie, a wig, and purple shoes" Damain suggested

"So dress like a drag queen?"Alex asked.

"Pretty much. For ludicrous I'll just wear a t-shirt and baggy jeans, and Elvis I'll get a costume at the Halloween store. What about you Hannah?"

"Jumpsuit with a pillow in my butt, and a pink wig. Samuel?"

"white t-shirt brown cargo shorts and a straw hat. Emily?"

"I decide Waka Waka, so I'm wearing a red tank top, black fringed skirt, and I'll put like feathers and beads in my hair. Cameron?"

"Electric blue jacket, white button up, navy dress pants, and a cheetah tie. For Drake same thing as Ireland with a leather jacket"

"Woah your going all out for this!" Hannah chuckled.

"Yes ma'am. Now get those stinky feet away from me!" Cameron demanded and everyone laughed.

Group B

"How 'bout a pink dress warped in cables and one of those fake hair bows" Ellis ask

"Perfect and I was thinking, my white loose dress"

"Yes! That perfect!" Ellis gasped

"Okay my turn" Matheus said "I'll wear a tuxedo with a checkered tie"

"Oh classy" Ellis giggled

"And of course Black shades"

Group B

"How but a pink romper, blue belt, and a blue watch" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, and since you've had the same haircut for about three years how bout get some layers and bangs before the performance" Marissa said looking through her walk-in-closet for a dress.

Bryce cleared his throat and said "I'm gonna were a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a fedora"

"That's perfect" Marissa said before turning back to Lindsay with a black long dress with a slit up the side "How 'bout this"

"Perfect"

"Big, or little"

"Ummm medium" Lindsay said, while Bryce sat there with a look of total confusion on his face.

Cameron's POV

Vocal army loaded into Sam's van and my truck at eight O'clock, we drove to Lima, and got seats in the third row. Finn and Rachael walked on stage singing their original song Pretending and I heard Jesse mumbling things like "No talented... Douche...Thinks he can take my... Come on a little close... Fall already!" then they all came out and sung Loser Like Me and Light Up The World when they finished everyone clapped (except Jesse) and I stood up giving them the standing ovation they deserved. At nine thirty we walked out and Jesse said "Okay, that is our 'competition' and after seeing that I expect you to win. Got it!" I turned around and saw Britney I waved her over and said

"This is the amazing Britney you saw tonight, we've been friends since daycare" a bended over plucking a flower off the the ground "Good job" she blushed and said

"Thank you" while Lindsay glared at her.

"Your a super great dancer" Marissa said, and her best friend elbowed her.

"Yea it looked like you were having a seizure, and you should stay lower, when you hit a high note.. it's just no" Lindsay said, and Brit glared at her.

"Lindsay can I talk to you" I asked she nodded her head. I lead her around the corner and said "Why are you being so negative to Brit"

"She's a whore and I don't like her!"

"Then don't say anything! Has your mother taught you anything?"

"Yes, and this talk is over!" she said walking away.

Damian's POV

When we got back to the school Jesse gave a quick lecture on how we better not lose to them. Me and Cameron talk for awhile and then got in my silver Jeep. I was driving out of the parking lot when I heard crying I looked out the window to see Lindsay. "What's wrong Katy Perry" I asked.

"Just lonely Elvis"

"Oh do you want some company"

"Yes" she said, and I open the front door for her, and she climbed in.

"Why aren't you with Marissa?"

"She hit it off with Britney and is spending the night in Lima."

"What about your other friends?"

"What other friends? I'm mean to everyone, I lost my boyfriend, and I'm don't even like myself enough to be alone." she cried.

"You just got to figure out who you are."

"Who am I?"

"That's what you have to decide. Are you the cold-hearted bitch, or are you the talented one-of-a-kind Lindsay Pearce?"

"I don't know, I want to be nice, it's just I'm scared"

"Of?"

"People won't like the real me. If I tried to be me, and people still hated me, it's because I'm a bad person for real. But if I'm not me there's the illusion they might like the real me" she blurted out, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for dumping this on you"

"S'all good, if you ever need to talk just call me Doctor Phil" I reassured, she laughed "and if it counts one at least one person likes the real Lindsay Pearce" she smiled like she had never smiled before. I dropped her of, we exchanged number as "The Real Lindsay" and "Dr. Phil" and like a corny movie, I walked her to her front door and she gave me a short sweet kiss, that made me call her right when I got home.


	17. Who am I? Part Three

_I don't own glee_

greeklover101: I think I'm just as happy reading your reviews!

_Gleelover: Thank you a billion times for that fantastic review!_

Lessthanthreedougie: Glad you like it. Your review made me feel like I had died and gone to heaven.

_NinjaaGurl: I read your review and I thought of him with a comb over and a mustache and I think I'm gonna have a nightmare_

AbsurdAnimals: I'm glad you liked it

_Jen: Thanks so much for reviewing._

Secret time! Reviews are like magic potions that make me type and upload faster.

Question Time: If you got to be in a music video with one of the Twelve Contenders who would it be, what song, and why? 

**Who am I? Part three.**

Hannah's POV

I sat in glee joking around with Cameron when Damian walked in.. with Lindsay hanging on him! Cam tensed up and the clingy couple sat on the other side of the room.

"Didn't you just dump her."

"Ahuh" he said still glaring at them.

"Woah , que fue rápido(Woah, that was fast)" Emily said I nodded and Cameron scratched his rats nest trying to decode it.

"What'd you say"

"Hey there friends, you would know if you took Spanish"

"Oh" he said and instantly forgot about it.

"Okay lets get start!" Jesse called "I expect you to choreograph and learn your words individually. But we are doing group song and it is Fun House by P!nk. Cameron and Lindsay will take the lead rest of you are the back up singers" everyone groaned except Lindsay who was all cheery about her lead.

(Parts)

{**Cameron, **_Lindsay,_Both, All}

_I dance around this empty house  
>Tear us down, throw you out<br>Screaming down the halls  
>Spinning all around and now we fall<em>

**Pictures framing up the past  
>Your taunting smirk behind the glass<br>This museum full of ash  
>Once a tickle, now a rash<strong>

This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<br>I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

**Echoes knocking on locked doors  
>All the laughter from before<strong>  
><em>I'd rather live out on the street<br>__Than in this haunted memory_

**I've called the movers, called the maids  
>We'll try to exorcise this place<strong>  
><em>Drag my mattress to the yard<br>Crumble, tumble house of cards_

This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<p>

This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<br>I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

**I'm crawling through the doggy door  
>My key don't fit my life no more<br>I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates  
>I'll find a new place, burn this sucker down<strong>

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do<br>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da<p>

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>(<span>9, 8<span>)  
>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do<br>(7, 6)  
>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do<br>(5, 4, 3)  
>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do<br>(2, 1)

This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<span>

**This used to be a Funhouse**  
><em>But now it's full of evil clowns<em>  
><strong>It's time to start the countdown<strong>  
><span>I'm gonna burn it<span> **down,** _down,_ down  
><span>I'm gonna burn it down<span>

Choreography

Jesse's POV

"Cameron great, Matheus be strong don't roll"

"But my body likes to roll" he complained

"Do you have a spin?"

"Yes"

"USE IT!" I said moving on to my stars. " The theme is a break up and moving out I want you guys to emote. Okay now Lindsay start off dancing and at "Throw you out" push him away and do some spins with big hand move movements. Cameron walk around and at " Once a tickle, now a rash" do your little twitch and run your hands up your neck and through you hair. Now on the count of three, ah one, ah two, ah three." They danced in perfect harmony and Cameron's twitch was actually useful "Perfect! Then you'll dance around the others then face the crowd and count down with your hands. Then imagine your doing a angry tango with out touching. Then look at each other for the choras and just belt it out. At "doggy door" crawl through the doggy door I'll set up. Then for the Do Do's just jump around, and the last chorus get close together. The last word just collapse."

"Okay I got it" Lindsay said smiling.

"Cameron?"

"I think I can do it?" he said

"Lindsay run it with him until he gets it. I have to go teach those evil clowns"

Cameron's POV

"It's not hard Cameron!" She yelled when I fell on my butt.. for the fifth time.

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Tell that to my to left feet!"

"Stop joking and follow me" She broke down the moves and screeched when I fell. "This is simple HIP HOP!"

"I don't do hip hop, or ballet, jazz, I do Cameron." I said with a smirk.

"Stop being a diva!"

"At least I'm not a **whore!"**

"Don't you **ever** say that again!"

"Well you are. Getting all cozy to my best friend when I dumped you five days ago"

"Well your with that Britney-who-"

"Don't you **dare** call her a whore" I threatened taking a step closer and she took one back bumping in to the bar.

"Or what?"

"I'll introduce Ireland to Santana, and Quinn"

"Who are they?"

"Two girls who are more beautiful then you inside and out" I snarled.

"You wouldn't!"

"Why wouldn't I. Your a lying, manipulative, who-" I was cut of by a swift slap on my face. I covered my face as she ran sobbing out of the room.


	18. Who Am I? Part Four

I don't own Glee but if I did

**Reviewing Reviews: **

**(Idk The name)**_Thank you so much_

**BelieverInLove**_: __**YOUR BACK!**__ I just read your amazing story and mine is shaking with jealousy. Your reviews make me so happy, they're always amazing. _

**Gleelover**: I'm so happy your loving it! And great choice!

**NinjaaGurl**: It's all good, we all need nightmares to balance out our dreams. And aww hope thing get better.

**Important!**** Read:** **If you were on glee what would you? Be leave it in a review and I'll put you in Vocal Army as your very own character**!

**Spoiler Alert:** Duets ahead, got a pairing or a song you want to see? Anymore drama? Or less?

**Question Time:** If you could spend you day with one of the twelve contenders who would it be?

**My answer:** Cameron Mitchell, because he just seems so sweet, sings like an angel, and dances like a rockstar.

**Should I:** Rewrite the story and mash chapter (Who am I? True Colors etc.) in to one or just focus on this for now

**Who Am I? Part Four.**

Lindsay's POV

I sat in the janitor's closet crying and rubbing my stinging hand when the door open. A panting Cameron with a very visible red hand print on his face. "Lindsay we need to finish this so we don't look like no talent idiots. Now stop being a baby and come on" he snapped.

"But my hand hurts."

"And my face is in hell" He growled "Now lets dance!"

"What happened to you? You use to be so nice."

"Some witch pulled my heart out stomped all over it then latched onto my best friend, and slapped me!" he hissed.

"Well I don't want to help you"

"Well you will or I'll tell everyone what happened to my face!" he snapped grabbing my hand and pulled me to the dance room.

"Okay lets get this over with" I started kicking at his feet when he stepped out of line, and then I pushed at his chest and like it always is, it was hot and inviting almost calling out 'Let me keep you warm and protect you from the world'. I miss his bear hugs more then being able to walk around unmatching clothes on and people saying "Oh look who's a little fashionista". He saw my eye and as if under a spell our lips meet each others and I jumped in to his arms warping my yoga pant clad legs around his flannel covered waist we came up for air and I was pinned against the mirror. I looked in to his clouded sea blue eyes and saw so many emotions, confusion, self-anger, and surprisingly lust.

"I have to go. Please don't tell Damian. Just pretend this never happened, please." he turned and ran. I sat there crying, hugging my knees to my face.

Cameron's POV

NO! I was not falling in to her trap! I ran out of the school and I saw Damian.

"Hey, can we talk."

"Sure"

"Okay so me and Lindsay were practicing and we fought she slapped me. I found her in the closet then we started practicing and then all of a sudden we were kissing! Please kill me gently if you most"

"Nah, I'm not mad at you. I should have known I was just a way for her to get you back." He said tears welling up in his easy to read eyes.

"Let's just forget her man."

"Yes please. No more heartbreaks for team CamDam." He agreed

"So wanna meet those Lima girls I was telling you about."

"Will they leave me for you in 24hours"

"Hell no."

"Lead the way!"

Emily's POV

I left practice aching all over, I laid on my bed and started planning the best party ever!

Marissa's POV

I drove my Porsche to Lima and meet Britney at her house. "Want to be on 'Fondue for two'?" she asked

"What is it"

"My YouTube show"

"Sure" I agreed and she set up her camera.

"Hello YouTube! This is Marissa from Vocal Army. My amazing friend Cameron introduced us. So first question. Why do you have black eyebrows with red-blond hair"

"No clue" I giggled.

"Who's your crush"

"Haven't chose one yet"

"Hmm okay. Do you think my cat is obese"

Damian's POV

When I meet those smoking hot Lima girls who adored accents, I totally forgot about that fake bitch.

Jesse's POV

My army performed amazing and had they whole school cheering until they remembered that was the glee club and then boo'd. Gosh kids these days are crazy!


	19. Duets Part One

I don't own glee

Anyone who left a character be prepared! Please don't kill me if I screwed you up.

**Reviewing Reviews!**

**NinjaaGurl**: Great character! I'm so sorry about your dad and all your moving, hope he gets home safely.

**BelieverInLove:** I'm so happy you loved it, and be one the lookout for Bailey!

**SaraSarasota**:Okie dokie since you did it in such a positive way drama is on the way!

**Lessthanthreedougie:** Great answer and idea. I love your person

**Gleelover:**Haha that was awesome, are you by any chance teamlindsay? I totally agree with the whole Facebook 'fake' thing I just need to get it in :P.

**Ronxhermioneftw:**Thank you so much, sometimes I feel like I'm just screwing it up, but when I hear something like that its like unreal.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!:** Vocal Army needs some new recruits If you want to join leave a name, personality, singing, and dancing ability, and looks in the reviews, and wait to read them in action!

**WARNING:** Leaving for a three week summer camp in like two weeks, I will write the whole time on the plane update and then write at camp. If you really love glee project/glee stories some of my reviews have some and they're amazing

**Question Time!** If you could {A)Punch B) Tell them to get there act together or C) Kiss} anyone from Vocal Army who would it be and A,B, or C. Leave your answer in the reviews!

**My Answer!** B with Cameron!

Cameron's POV

I was walking to Ceramics when I heard Emily's and Bryce's voice I listened and I heard her say "My mom said I have two days to move out, and that she didn't want it in her house"

"Well abort it" Bryce said coldly.

"That's murder! Bryce I don't no what to do!" I heard her cry. What made him think he could disrespect her like that!

"Just abort it, or its not my problem!" he hissed and she started bawling, I stepped out of the shadows and rammed Bryce against the locker and growled.

"_You sicken me! It is your problem! She has nowhere to go and on top of that your trying to kill it!_ Your disgusting" I soften my voice and said "Emily I have a spare bedroom in my house, you can stay there if you want."

"Thank you so much Cameron!" she said drying her tears and walking off. I turned back to Bryce and threatened

"If you ever hint at an abortion I will rearrange face."

"Well she making this baby and trying to make me take care of it!"

"It's your baby! And when that baby is born I will be there for it, and you'll be just like your father to it."

"Don't you dare say that!"

"The truth?"

"That I'm like my father!"

"But you are! If not worse, yours just left you but your trying to kill it!" I stated. He charged at me and at the last moment I moved letting him ram the brick wall, and then walked to Ceramics. When I got there I noticed two girls I never noticed before one had long straight strawberry blond hair with side bang hanging in her shocking green eyes, and the other one was tan curly black hair and eyes that could be compared to warm chocolate and had her petite nose stuck in a Book. I sat down and asked "What are you reading"

"Her bible" a girl with beach blond hair and hazel eyes dress head to toe in Adidas and Nike, said in a sarcasm filled voice.

"Harry Potter" the tan one answered and went back to her book.

"How come I never see you guys around?" I asked.

"I'm shy" Strawberry said and her pale freckle dusted cheeks turned pink.

"I just moved here, and she's not really here." blonde said pointing at Harry Potter

"Here is she?"

"Hogwarts" Strawberry said

"Oh and I'm Cameron Mitchell"

"Bailey Lovelace"

"Jacqui Guhl" she said looking up from her book really quick.

"Simone Vaday"

"Nice to meet you all, do you mind if I sit here?" Simone pulled out the chair next to her and said "Right here nerdy boy"

"Thanks" I sat down and asked "What do you guys do"

"Read, ceramics, and sing" Bailey said I barely heard her at the end

"Read, dance, and sing" Jacqui said pulling a spiral in her mouth and chewing.

"Move, soccer and some other stuff" Simone grumbled

"You guys should join glee!And were did you move from"

"Kentucky, Washington, Cali,Alabama, and just moved from England should I name more"

"If you want" I said my lips forming a smile "England, have you meet Ireland yet?"

"Nah first day first period."

"Well he's looking for a girl and he's got an accent and you got one so.. you know may-"

"Nah, maybe she would" she said pointing to a red faced Bailey. I smiled and pulled out my phone texting him '**I might have found you one"**

**'Really! Is she hot?'**

**'Straight hair, Marissa colored hair green eye. Kinda shy though.'**

**'Dude how do you find all these girls'**

**'Nerds are chick-magnets'**

**'Got anymore glasses?'**

Alex's POV

At launch I left campus and went to Moka's not wanting to deal with the homophobes and ordered a BLT. A jokey guy asked he could sit and I nodded, he sat down and said "I'm Dave Karofsky"

"Alex Newell"

"What are you doing here"

"I had to get away from those homophobes"

"Your out of the closet?"

"Out and proud"

"I wish I had courage like you"

"Just sing is my motto"

"I has thinking about doing glee club, I'm just scared"

"Of"

"What people might think"

"Screw them! Just be you."

"I think your right! I have to go, nice meeting you." he said. I watched as me new crush ran out the door.


	20. Duets Part Two

I don't own glee.

Warning: I'm going to warn you I have a problem with grammer, we do not get along! I get super confused with to too and two how do you tell them apart? Does it matter?

**Reviewing reviews!**

**BelieverInLove:**_Thank you! Your character was super fun adding, and I'm going through withdraws of The New Faces Of Glee I think I might strike until I read chapter 4 :P, and be prepared for some (Dailey, bamain?) Idk what the couple name is but be ready!_

**NinjaaGurl:**I'm so happy I have your character she is soo cool, and I'll cross my fingers to.

**AbsurdAnimals:**_Yea! you answered the question I like need to high five you through the computer or something! Also great choice_**.**

**Gleelover****:**I love your favorites and awwww thank you so much!

**Ronxhermioneftw: **_Thank you and be warned, if you tell me to add drama you won't know what will happen!_

**Question Time!** If you were sad what person from The New Glee Club would you go to, too cheer up.

**My answer!** Probably Hannah, so I can just laugh it off.

**Duets. Part Two.**

Bailey's POV

I was sitting with Jacqui, and Simone. We weren't talking just sitting, alone together when I saw Cameron's messy hair with a boy with ruffled brown hair, and vulnerable blue eyes known as Ireland. They whispered and Cameron pointed to me and Damian started walking towards us.

"Hey I'm Damian aka Ireland, and I was wondering if we could talk"

"You already are" Simone snapped looking up from her soccer magazine at his opening and closing mouth. "Are you going to say something or just interrupt the peace and sit there like a fish" Cameron shoot her a death stare, and she tossed back her crimp blond hair laughing and held her stomach.

"Well I was wondering maybe we could go to Lulu's tonight at seven?"

"I'd love to" I said smiling and I felt myself turning pink.

Hannah's POV

I was putting tater tots on my plate when my 'prefect' twin sister came up and whispered in my ears "Don't eat that"

"Why?"

"You'll get fatter, and I always wanted a clone off me" The flaming hairs twig said.

"Then put on some weight"

"I'm the perfect weight, even dad thinks so!" she said, wait! Dad doesn't think anything is good or prefect. I started blowing at her "What are you doing?"

"Trying to blow your air-headed, anorexic body away"

"At least guys want me!" she chirped in that horrid voice.

"No they want a easy hole, and that is what you are."

"Hippo!" she yelled storming off, god I really hated her. I rolled my eyes and sat with the boys.

Emily's POV

"Hey Lindsay!" I called chasing her down.

"What!" she hissed.

"I think you should have a party for the glee club no Jesse."

"Why?"

"Well your single and maybe its cause your so uptight. Maybe if you let loose.."

"I'm listening" She said, and I told her what to do.

Cameron's POV

I was walking across the soccer field when a neon yellow ball barely missed my face. I screeched like a girl and I heard a familiar chuckle. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'm practicing" she said dully, and kicked another ball I ducked just in time. I curled up in a ball rolling out of the goalie box while she laughed hysterically. "Sissy" she called and I snapped

"If I didn't respect girls, I'd kick this at you."

"Mhhm, and it would land two feet away from you."

"No!"

"Prove it!" She dared, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"Fine!" I said kicking the ball at her and she flipped and kicked the ball straight in my stomach. I groaned got up kicking the ball again knocking her of her feet, and she growled

"You better run!" and charged at me, we run for three minutes and she latched onto my legs taking me down . We rolled around trying to pin on another, and finally I got her down.

"Say sorry"

"Never!"

"I have all night." I warned.

"You'll get uncomfortable"

"Nah I'm pretty comfortable" I said laying on her shoulder.

"Well I'm not your pretty fat"

"I'm all muscle"

"Haha forsure."

"Sorry yet."

"If I am can I have a ride home"

"Foshow" I said and she started laughing

"Okay I'm sorry."

"From the bottom of your heart?"

"Yea!"

"Kay lets go" I said pulling her up.


	21. Duets Part three

I don't own glee

I just want to say. Dear Cameron Mitchell, please stop going in the bottom three. Because having heart attacks every other week is not healthy. From Raine232 (aka one of your biggest fans). Also Matheus I hated you last week but this week you made me laugh and cry so hats off to you!

**Reviewing Reviews!**

**Lessthanthreedougie:** Two reviews in one day! Your like my new best friend! And that's crazy, I most be like an all-knowing witch or something. I love how you answer my questions! I'm trying to figure out who to put Jacqui with, any ideas?

**BelieverInLove:**I'm writing it right now, and I need you to write more of you story!

**NinjaaGurl:** Your welcome, I think I might give Simone some color streaks now! Your hair sounds amazing! I'm jealous mine Is plain blond :P, not even the pretty one! Its like blond with brown chunks!

**AbsurdAnimals**:His accent is cool, I'll miss it if he gets voted off.

**Gleelover: **I think I'm gonna do it next chapter thing a ding, so it can be big!

**Question Time!** 1. What was the best duet 2. do you think Cameron over reacted 3. Should they have warned the boys that the girls where gonna kiss them.

**My answer. **1. Don't you want me. 2. Kinda, because its acting and Lindsay had a boyfriend to. 3. for Sam's nah because it was more intense. Cam's nope cause at the end he probably would have jumped away, and gone home.

Duets. Part three

Bailey's POV

Me, Simone, and Jacqui joined Cameron, Hannah, Damian, and Emily. The conversation was always funny right now Hannah was talking about how she loved chubby things bringing tears to everyone's eyes. Mr. SaintJames said "After the assemble I decided we need more fame, and a strong duet couple. So you will pick a piece of paper from each hat and perform duets that I will put on YouTube. Any questions?" I raised my hand and he said "Yes Bailey?"

"My dad's in the movie business. I could ask if we can use the set and recording booth"

"Perfect, now how about you chose first." I blushed and walked up reaching in the hats and read.

"Damian and Baby It's Cold Outside" I read and grabbed the sheet music sitting next to Damian. Then Simone was up and said "Cameron, Mountain High, River Deep."

"Yeah!" Cameron called and the did these weird swinging hug thing. Jacqui was with Marissa doing I dreamed a Dream, Sam and Lindsay were doing Don't You Want Me, Ellis and Matheus, got Need You Now, Bryce and McKynleigh got Lucky and Alew and Hannah got Nowadays. Then Emily walked up looked in the fedoras and snapped "Altho I am amazing I can't do a duet alone."

"Okay, than we'll do Rolling In The Deep." Jesse sighed.

"You better bring it oldy,"

"Haha have you seen me sing?"

"No"

"Well you better bring it youngster"

_After Glee, at the set_

I was showing Damian all the different settings when he said "We should use that one" pointing at the set we use for old fashion winter wounder land cabins. There was a blue vintage couch, a piano, two windows with fake snow, a wooden door, and a fire place.

"It's perfect! Wanna do a vintage Christmas movie theme."

"Took the words out of my mouth. Wanna practice."

"Sure"

Damian's POV

She plugged her computer in the speaker and played the song. "We should, pretty much just play cat and mouseish wooing around the couch, and have a big ending"

"Perfect" she responded . I started following her petite body around the couch, she flitly pushed me on the couch and headed for the door so I hoped the couch and picked her up carrying her to the couch sitting down her her in my lap as we sung the last line "Baby it's cold outside". Then our faces moved together, and the next thing I know I'm kissing Bailey in a winter wonderland!


	22. Duets Part Four

I don't own glee.

**Shocking News!:** It turns out they did tell Lindsay to kiss him, but they edited that out!

**Reviewing reviews.**

**BelieverInLove:** Urrrg write more of your story! I'm like staring at my computer yelling at it!I agree with your answers.

**Lessthanthreedougie**: Woah that's so cool! I love you ideas! Also I love your reviews, they're long and are nice!

**Ronxhermioneftw: YEAH!** I'm so happy you like it!

**Gleeklover**: Aw you don't like them :'( I don't think I can get rid of them because people made them, and that would be rude if I killed them in a science explosion or something. But I was thinking sending one of them to Vocal Adrenaline, or the New Directions.

**Question Time!** I was on Tumblr and there was this whole Pee On Ryan Murphy, are any of you agree with it?

**My Answer!** Well he is like a scary rich dude so I'm not gonna pee on him, but I laughed so hard I almost fell off my bed when I read it. I think I'll just write him a angry letter with big words (they always piss me off, so it must work.) and send him fanfic stories so he can see he screwed up majorly

**I'm sorry** I haven't updating in awhile I'm having a huge writers block :**/. **I'll try to do like at least one update a day because my three week camp starts like five days.

**Duets. Part Four.**

Cameron's POV

We arrived at the set when Jesse opened his annoying mouth and said "Okay here are your themes, Bailey, go do your winter whatever thing, Marissa do like acting break up type thing, make me cry. Cameron, do a high energy, puppy love thing, I was thinking 80's maybe, Bryce, just do a easy sweet thing, Alex think Broadway, Ellis, just be emote and you can do whatever, and me and the 'legendary' Emily Vasquez will do a heartbreaking, tear jerking, internet sensation" I laughed at his cockiness, as Simone dragged me away.

"Ok, so what backdrop?" she asked, I looked around saw a old fashion restaurant.

"That!" I called picking her up sack 'o potato and sprinted there. I dropped her and she gasped looking around at the blue booths, bar, posters.

"Perfect! Let's dress up all dorky!"

"I'm pretty sure we're trolling by now but let's do it!"

"Ooo and teach me how to do your dance, it's wicked"

"Okay, so pretty much twitch your legs it has to be sha-"

"Cam can we talk real quick" Lindsay said and me and Simone looked at her and laughed. She wore a 60ish rock-star outfit with crazy hair.

"Sure. Si just practice 'till I get back." I followed Lindsay to a destroyed city, and said "Soo"

"What are you and Simone?"

"Friends.. why do you ask?"

"Well I don't want her to hurt you, she obviously isn't open, so maybe she's a lying bitch!"

"Well wouldn't that be deja vu!" I stepped back as she stepped closer, not trusting her around me. "Why can't you just latch on to some jock or something!" I bumped in to a wall, her sparking eyes glinted seductively.

"I want you"

"I can't handle you mind games. Just let it go! I've moved on!"

"I don't believe you" she whimpered,I flipped us around and chuckled.

"I kiss Brit, for all you know I could have already replaced you with Simone."

"What would your parents think about you joggling all these girls!"

"Ha, my dad's to drunk to think! And my mom, I really wouldn't know! She left me with that bastard when I was four." I walked away laughing. I saw Si mastering the dance and went to her.

Emily's POV

Jesse and I were practicing our vocals and he said with a flirty smile "Your very good.. for a child."

"I'm surprised your lungs can support that voice!"

"I am one talented grandpa" he joked and I giggled flipping my hair.

"One hot grandpa I might add"

"Your one beautiful toddler" He whispered, his nose next to me, I closed the distant, and I was shocked when he didn't stop but joined in!

Hannah's POV

I was eating my dinner, I reached for seconds, and my 'supporting' mother snapped "Hannah you've had enough,"

"Yeah Hannah, you had all those tater tots lately, It's not a good combo." Sophie antagonized

"Hannah Marie McIalwain!You are on a diet!"

"That I don't want! Food is yummy and I like to eat it."

"Do I need to send you to fat camp?"

"No mother."

"Good now, go on a jog with Soso" she said happy so one. I was slipping on my shoes and the angel was stretching.

"Let's do three miles today!" she chirped, god kill me now!


	23. Intoxicated Personality? Part One

I don't own glee, that dude who the nerd herds gonna pee on, does.

**Reviewing Reviews.**

**BelieverInLove:** How do you get a Beta! Me too, I was like 'what!' I got it and lmao'd. Hahaha the Cameron is my happy/shock/touchdown/excited dance I think it's the funniest, most coolest dance eva!

**(No Name)** Yep he is, I'm so happy I surprised you! Hannah is so amazing I wish I could see more of her.

**Ronxhermioneftw:** Haha when I watch The Glee Project I get into it. I jump, scream, sing (sounds like nails on a chalkboard), dance, and when I see Cameron I do all four at the same time!

**NinjaaGurl:** Hahaha me and my friend spended four whole days doing the Cameron a least once ever hour

**Question Time!** What TGP pairing is your favorite?

**My Answer!** Cameron with Marissa, but my favorite to write about is Cam and Lindsay.

**P.S:** Ok so I do not understand this whole Beta thing, do they edit? Does anyone want to be my Beta? If you want to PM me or something.

**Intoxicated Personality? Part One. **

**Lindsay's POV**

"So I was thinking we could have it in the basement." I said, pulling my black layer-y hair in a sloppy bun.

"Yes!" Emily agreed.

"And we could do karaoke, and I'll get some soda and pizza."

"Ha! If it's your five year old birthday!" she chuckled.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Maybe some grown up drinks if you know what I mean" she hinted at and I gasped.

"Like alcohol?"

"Yes."

"But my pare-"

"Aren't home, and if you want Cam a few drinks and he'll be putty in your hands." she smirked

Emily's POV

I watched as little-miss-perfect fought in her head. "Fine" she started "But how do we get it?" I chuckled, damn she was easy to manipulate.

"Do your parents drink?"

"Yes?"

"Then jack some, me and Cam will get some from his dad, and Sam sits with those stoners and they bath in Bud Light. He could easily get us some"

"Woah! People can get 'it' so easily!" the blue eyed naive girl gasped.

"No way!"

"I know!" she said in shock. I laughed slapping my knee "what?"

"Your so sheltered"

_At Glee_

We had it all set up and were waiting for Jesse to leave for us to invite. I whispered "I'll take one for the team" I raised my hand and asked "Mr. SaintJame can we talk in the hall really quick." he blushed and chocked out

"Okay" I lead him out and asked.

"What was the kiss to you?"

"A kiss with a beautiful women."

"Oh so I'm a women now."

"A _beautiful _women, who is great at kissing" he informed me and I looked both ways and pulled him into a janitors closet and I showed him I was not great, but fantastic at kissing.

Cameron's POV

Jesse and Emily went in the hall and Lindsay stood up and announced "Emily and I are throwing a party at my house, and your all invited!"

"Is it gonna be like your 16 birthday party, were we limbo'd, ate cake, and drank organic grape juice?" Hannah laughed, I raised an eyebrow, and she nodded.

"No! It's mainly Emily's planing and my parent free house. So that means, dancing,and drinking whatever she and other people bringing. So who's coming?" Lindsay asked. Everyone said yes except Bailey and Jacqui, who we all stared at.

"I'm not a party girl" Bailey clarified.

" I just found the eighth Harry Potter movie online so I'm having a marathon." Jacqui said and no one was surprised.

"Also, anyone want to sing for the party?" Lindsay asked and Dam, Sam, Marissa, Alex, Simone, and I raised our hands "Well learn some songs, and I'll see you all tomorrow at 10pm"

_After Glee_

I was waiting in the parking lot for Emily. She finally showed up.. with swollen lips and mess hair! "Emily! What did you do!"

"Umm, ate a lemon?"

"You so kissed Jesse.. Was that all you did, because what if you dented his or hers head!" I exclaimed crossing my arms like a stern parent would.

"Haha Cam you can't dent a baby's head by having sex."

"So did you kiss him?"

"No!' she squeaked and blushed.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Shush you mouth Cameron John Mitchell!"

"Stop putting your mouth on other mouths Emily Rosa Vasquez!"

"Just shut up and drive monkey boy!" I demanded.


	24. Intoxicated Personality? Part Two

I don't own glee

**Reviewing Reviews.**

**Lessthanthreedougie**: I'm leaving for camp but maybe when I get back you can be my Beta? I'm just gonna warn you that I have horrible grammar. I'm not fond of them either :P. Haha drunk people terrify me! Their bromance is **so** cutie, I love it!

**BelieverInLove:** Finally! Great pairing I think they are sooo cutie, and their voices together are fantastic!

**Ronxhermioneftw**: Haha I get all happy to hear him sing and then I release he might go home! Then I start swearing and have like a heart attack.

**Gleelover:** He is so cutie! Glad you loved it!

**Question Time!** Favorite Glee Project friend-ship

**My Answers!** Cameron/Damian /Hannah they are adorable!

**Dear Reader,** thank you so much for reading and those of you how review make my day!

**Intoxicated Personality? Part Two.**

Cameron's POV

I throw on my dark skinny jeans with rolled bottoms, navy France tank, my brown boot-like shoes, a cream cardigan, and of coarse my black rimmed glass. I walked to Emily's room and knocked, she opened the door in her purple dress she wore when she got silly string'd in. "Ready" I asked, and she knodded, we tip toed to the liqueur cabinet, and grab random bottles throwing them in to our back packs, and sneaking out the door. We pushed my truck to the road and drove to Lindsay's mansion. When we arrived we saw Sam plopping six-packs down, Lindsay neatly lining up wine, Damian tossing bottles of Jack Daniels on the table, and 'Rissa was making cocktails. "Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey, Lindsay said we can't do anything 'till ten so just wait I guess" Sam complained. We waited on the couches until ten when the party finally started.

10:30

The music was blareing and I had just finished my third drink and I felt it kicking it. I got up and started dancing with Marissa.

Emily's POV

"Hey Lindsay, how you doing?"

"I'm a little confused I never saw people this drunk"

"Woah! Let me clarify then" I pointed at Sam "Sam can handle his stuff so he is pretty chill, Cam and 'Rissa, are the pornstar drunks" I pointed at the two who were making out against the wall "Matheus is a midget so he goes crazy, Simone is a bad drunk" I pointed to the bawling girl, then I pointed at Damian how has hysterical "Damian is one happy leprechaun, McKynleigh and Hannah think they're BFFs, Bryce just past out so I'm not sure what he is, and Ellis and Alex are the Karaoke stars" I finished , and she ask

"What am I?"

"No clue, your not drunk"

"Oh right."

Marissa's POV

Lindsay started singing Tik Tok and I pulled my lips off Cam's and slurred "I love this song! It explains life you know?"

"Ke$ha is so inspirational" he agreed and stared kissing my neck.

"Let's dance!"

Lindsay POV

I saw Cam and 'Rissa dancing and I thought 'if he likes drunk blow up dolls then I'll drink a little more'. After I downed three cups of this stuff that burned my throat, I felt like talking so I stumbled over to Cam who was finally alone "Hey Cam!"

"Hey Lin"

"So I was thinking that I'm to good for you."

"That's nice."

"Yeah I mean Sam's an inspiring musician, so I think I'm leaving you for him."

"But I already left you silly." he slurred.

"Oh yeah! Why did you leave me again?"

"You kept screwing with my mind you know?"

"Oh damn I'm so sorry. To tell you the truth I threw this party for you."

"No way! I always wanted a party!"

"Yeah and I really wanted you back! Wanna try again?"

"Yes! Wait no! wait maybe?"

"Maybe this will help you decide?" I learned in a started kissing him.

Emily's POV

I sat in the corner listening to Simone cry to me. So this is what a party looks like to sober people, it looked like a mental institute! I walked over to Cameron and nudged him. "Hey Cam give me your keys"

"Okay" He pulled out his keys and handed them to me. I walked out and drove back, thinking about what Bryce would think when he woke up with sharpie all over his face or Cam, who had lip marks all over him in at least three different colors.


	25. Intoxicated Personality? Part Three

I don't own Glee

Woah episode 6 was crazy! Worried for Cam next week cause it's sexuality.

_**Urrg I hate writer's block!**_

**Reviewing Reviews **

**BelieverInLove:** You updated and you gave me a shout out!:D glad you loved it!

**Gleelover: **Aww I'm super happy you loved it!

**NinjaaGurl:** Was it a knee slapper? Haha I always wanted to put a leprechaun joke in. 

**ronxhermioneftw:** Great choices, I'm glad you liked it

**Question Time!** What would you do if you were slush-ed?

**My Answer! **Appreciate the free drink :) then when they least expect it.. BAM! SLUSHY TIME!

**P.S**:Going to three week summer camp soon, I will write while I'm there and when I get back I'll watch all The Glee Project I missed spice up my story and update it! Also while I'm gone BelieverInLove is writing a fantastic New-Glee-club/ The-Glee-Project thing a ding, so while I'm gone read it?

**Dear Readers, **Please review and I will be inspired to write a ton more, I'll still write if you don't but.. I'll be one happy Leprechaun if you do!

**Intoxicated Personality? Part Three.**

Cameron's POV

I woke up with a horrible pounding in my head, my face felt sticky so I rubbed it. My hands came back a mix of red, orangish, and pink, with little sparkles mixed in! I look down and saw I was only wearing my pants, and one shoe, how does that happen? Then I started thinking pink is 'Rissa and I'm cool starch that I'm proud of that! The orange-y color is Si and the red is... SHIT I KISSED LINDSAY! I was freaking out trying to find my clothes when I saw Bryce with sharpie marks all over him and I started laughing, causing Lindsay to stir and me to pick up the pace. I finally found the rest of my stuff and a note that said "I took the car, being sober around all of you is annoying as hell!" I grabbed as much left overs from the counter a ran out the door.

Lindsay's POV

I woke up and turned my head to see I was laying mustard. I gagged and sat up, walking to the kitchen. Rissa was in there drinking out of a red plastic cup, I looked at her funny and she answered "Best way to cure a hangover is drinking it away" with that she handed my a half empty vodka bottle.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, after awhile of singing Emily drove home with Alex, Matheus, McKynleigh, Si, Hannah and Ellis, Sam went with his friends to a bigger party. I started come to my senses and spent at least two minute convincing Cameron that I couldn't kiss him anymore, and then I just drew on Bryce. Damian finally calmed down and we just made fun of you and Cameron the rest of the night"

"Why did you make fun of us?"

"Well after you finally stopped kissing you two, sang Blame It On The Alcohol off key, you danced worse then him when he does his twitch dance, and you guys played with mustard for some reason."

"Does that mean I have him back."

"Know clue, but Lin how bout you move on. Sam's a great guy and Dameo is, too just avoid Bryce"

"I need to get out of this redneck town"

"Where to?"

"Some other redneck town, what else is there in a 50 mile radius."

"Your right. How long?"

"Couple hours."

"Okay call me when you get back and maybe we can have a G.N.O?"

"Maybe" I said grabbing my keys.

Cameron's POV

I finished scrubbing all the lipstick away, and toke over my shirt finding my chest covered in mustard and more sticky lip marks, what the hell! Screw it I thought jumping in the shower, scrubbing the night's mess down the drain. All to soon the water turn ice cold and I jumped out grabbing my towel. "Cam, I'm going out of town for a week don't ruin the house, or drink my Bud Light!"

"I love you to dad." I called as I heard the door slam shut. If he were gone for a week maybe I could have and extended vacation in Lima?


	26. What are we? Part one!

Disclaimer: In case you didn't know this, I am not the owner of Glee :0

**Reviewing Reviews!**

**Lessthanthreedougie**: I didn't think she would either! Alex has a great voice but the already have a better version with a less high voice on Glee. Oh My Gosh Dameron is the best friendship on the tv (or hulu, whoever people watch shows) 2. Can't let the see you cry! Slushers are heartless most likely, and I agree Blue raspberry!

**Ronxhermioneftw**: When I was writing this I was thinking about mustard, I don't really know why.

**BelieverInLove**: It has a blast I had so much any free time I had I past out pretty much, also update you story! How was the slushies?

**Kat**: Great Ideas! I don't think they'll be getting drunk all together any time soon, I got a plan for them ;)

**The-Riddle-Heiress**: I trying to decide who's gonna beta me I got 3 people to choose from now and I don't want to hurt anyone :/. Thank you for all these reviews! I don't think I'm gonna add a OC for awhile because people don't really like I think, but maybe she'll visit the story soon.

**Wormyrug: **O my god thank you! I have a feeling thats whats gonna happen anyway, I also think Ryan Murphey is gonna get on his knees and beg Cameron Mitchell to be on Glee

**TGIFLovinLife: **I don't know what I am I feel like I wanna but Cam with Lindsay but then I end up making them fight and half getting together :/.

**Question Time!** In episode 7 who was the sexiest?

**My Answer!** Cameron! His eyes and his hair, and he looks like a tease haha!

**What are we? Part one!**

Cameron's POV

I was sitting behind Hannah when she passed my a note I opened it to see her swirly cursive _"Wanna make cookies?"_ I replayed in my chicken scratch writing "**Only if I get to eat some dough!**" her response was fast "_Your house?_" "**Yea**" she turned back and whispered "Chocolate?"

"You know it!" I agreed in a whispered

"Mr. Mitchell and Miss. McIalwain, do I have to move you again?" Miss. Smolynnski the queen of rhetorical questions snapped, and then went back to writing on the smart board. I got out my sketch pad and continued drawing Damian, Hannah, and me. I was giving it to Damo for his birthday. The bell ring and I bolted out the door, and to the exit but stopped in my tracks when I saw four McKinley high jocks talking to our school's meat heads. I walked all the way against the navy lockers, hoping to get out of school trash free. I was almost there when I felt a tug on my loose fitting white sweater,

"Where you going lady?" John growled.

"Glee" I laughed.

"Whats so funny"

"It's the end of school, it's pretty obvious were I'm going."

"Ha, the nerd gots nerves" The dumb ass from McKinley said.

"I'm glad you could make a sentence, with what little brain cells you got." I snapped sarcasticly. Then out no where I was pelted from three sides with what felt like Antarctica, I tried to get the burn of corn syrup out of my eyes.

"That's how it's done in McKinley boys, now get out of my sit queer" he roared shoving me to the ground, and all the guys laughed and cheered.

Damian's POV

I watched from the safety of my locker as Cam got pelted with slushies. Anger flooded through me as I watched his perfect eyes fill with pain, I wanted to pound their ugly faces in. No one touched my Ca.. I mean any of my friends. I dashed out side and saw a shirtless Cameron, my heart skipped a beat. Was I gay? I still like girls, I think? "Are you going to glee?" I asked

"Nah, I'm in a bad mood, and SaintDouche makes thing ten billion times worse. You?"

"Nope."

"Wanna come over and play, Call Of Duty" he asked and I looked in to his stormy eyes.

"Sure,"

_Thirty Minutes Later_

We were sitting in Cam's room when I brought up "Got a girl yet?"

"Nah, to much dramas, I'm done with girls right now."

"Can I test something real quick?" I asked feeling daring. It felt like years before Cam opened his mouth and said...

_I'm leaving you with a cliff-hanger because I'm sun burnt like a tomato on one half of my body and it's to distracting, so until next time :)_


	27. What are we? Part Two!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

**There is a poll on my profile about The New Glee Club, please answer it! If your answer is not in there you can leave it as a review or PM me.**

(_I'm going to start doing reviewing reviews, and stuff at the bottom. Also I got a beta named AbsurdAnimals )_

What are we? Part Two!

Cameron's POV

"Sure" I answered, he took a deep breath and smashed his lips against mine. He pulled me and slammed me against the wall, and I gasped allowing him slid his tongue in. It was nice not having to lead with gir... WAIT! I'm straight right? He stopped at the sound of my door bell. He dropped me and untangled his hands from my hair, then he whispered in my ears as I gasped for breath.

"I think I'm gay, and I think I like you, and you like me back" he looked down for a clue and locked eyes with me again "Tell me when you decide." Then he grabbed his coat and left. I walked to the front door to see Hannah.

"You ready to cook!" she asked eagerly.

"I'm feeling kinda out of it today could I have a rain check?"

"Oh sure." she mumbled "I'll just go home and eat some almonds"

"Why not make them there? I'll pay for the dough next time."

"I'm not aloud to" she said, with her eyes full of pain "Do you think I'm to fat?"

"No! Your beautiful inside out Hannah, and screw those people calling you fat! Tell me how they are and I'll kick they butt!"

"Thanks Cam, your the nicest person I've ever meet, and I don't want you kicking my mom's butt. So thanks but no thanks" she whispered and shutting the door. My heart broke for her, how could her mother say that? I laid on my bed thinking about what Damian, my dad, and church always told my being homosexual is wrong. But my heart beats faster around Damian, but I don't want to go to hell! I called Damian and when he answered he asked

"Did you make up you mind?"

"I think its a no?"

"Really? 'Cause you don't sound so sure." He said and I could almost his smirk.

"It's like I'm christian you now, and I'm always taught being gay was bad. And that's why I think it's a no"

"I bet I could change that"

"N-n-no!" I stuttered blushing. "I have to go bye." I hung up, and then I started thinking about Kurt. He was one of the sweetest, nicest people I've ever meet and I don't think he would go to hell. I slammed my face on to my pillow, trying to sleep while a debate was going on in my head.

_Reviewing Reviews (Don't be afraid to review! It makes my day when I get reviews) _

NinjaaGurl: Haha thanks, and yes, he is super sexy!

Ronxhermioneftw: Thanks for the constructive criticism, and I think I'm gonna make Cam fight it a little. Please tell me if they is any specific I need to change please.


	28. What are we? Part Three!

_**Please Review! **You may not think it matters, but it will probably make the story better_

_Also there is a poll on my profile for TNGC, PM me if your choice is not on there (Rest of AN below)_

_**This chapter is for my Grandma who just had her birthday!**_

What are we? Part Three!

Marissa's POV

"Hey Bryce, do you want to see a movie with me tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Haven't you noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"I've moved on to Sarah." he informed me coldly, I felt my heart break. Was it because I was fat? Did I not move fast enough?

"I thought we were together?"

"No, you where just a in-between" he said like it was nothing. I held back tears, and went to the front office and said "My friend had the flu, and I think I got it now" I held my stomach. The office lady nodded and I signed my self out. When I got home and looked in the mirror. I turned sideways, and poked at my stomach in disgust. I grabbed my lunch out of my bag and threw it out, and then went for a run.

Lindsay's POV

I got home and hugged my parents. They said stiffly "We need to talk dear"

"Okay"

"Well about seventeen years ago, Linda and I were trying to have a kid. She had a miscarriage, and the doctors said her body would not produce another healthy baby." Dad started in a shaky voice.

"But we really wanted a child, so we went to the adoption center, and found the perfect baby. Her name is Lindsay."

"Are you saying I'm adopted?" I asked in shock.

"Yes" my 'mother' said calmly

"And you never told me! Why!" I hissed, I was pissed they thought they had the right to keep my true heritage away from me.

"We were waiting for the right time"

"I can't believe my life is a complete lie! Do you know my birth parents" I nearly shouted, warm tears of angry, and thoughts of why my birth parents didn't want me, fell down my face

"Well not yet, we have a letter with your birth parents name's in it. But we were waiting to you were ready to open it" Dad explained.

"I think I'm ready" I said.

"How about we let you think about it and let the news sink in" Mom suggested and I just nodded and trudged up the stairs to my loving bed. I snuggled in my nest like blankets felling incredible small and vulnerable. I fell asleep wondering about what my birth family was like.

Marissa's POV

When dinner rolled around Ma called me down to eat, and I did taking small bites of the fatty, calorie-packing, love handle making raviolis. I ended up clearing my plate and going back in my room. When I passed the mirror I felt disgusted with myself, I ran in to the bathroom and stuck my finger to the back of my throat. I flushed the toilet, and brushed my teeth. I flopped on my bed ignoring my growling stomach, and tried to sleep

Cameron's POV

I put my phone on silent after the tenth text from Damo, and threw it with a groan. All day he had been 'accidentally' brushing against me, and flashing me a superstar smile. I was attracted to girls, but with Da- I really needed to stop thinking about this. The pastor always told my gays went to hell, but what about bisexuals? I grabbed my phone and called Damian. He answered and Immediately asked in his heavy Irish accent that gave me goosebumps "Do you know your answer yet?"

"Um well I don't think I'm gay-" I started

"I beg to differ" he cut me off nearly growling

"You didn't let me finish! I don't think I'm gay, I think I might be bi!"

"You still like Lindsay don't you!" he accused

"I don't know! I'm so confused! I was always taught being gay was wrong. You know that I have no clue about Lindsay, and I have know clue about how I feel about you either!"

"Maybe I could come over, and show you why I'm better then Lindsay."

"No I need to think alone"

"Okay I guess I'll give you some space then" he mumbled and hung up. I dropped my phone and flopped on my bed groaning.

Lindsay's POV

Mr. SaintJames swaggered in and wrote on the white board in big, bold, all-caps 'Sexy/Charming' before he started preaching "The New Directions, have a little bit of trouble being 'sexy' as a group so they make up for it being 'charming'. So we are going to work on both. Any questions or comments?"

"Bailey's dad got me in a movie. It's filming in London and when I return my dad said I need to be in a stronger glee club" Jacqui spoke out.

"Stronger?" he asked

"He really like New Directions new interest in new songs and Vocal Adrenaline's winning spirit. So either one"

"So your going to join the enemies? Get out and don't come back! When Vocal Army kicks your sorry butt, rethink who is strongest!" he growled and she ran out with tears in her eyes, "Any other news." We all shook our heads in fear. "Okay so, I'm going to split you up the names in bold are the solos"

Group 1

**Damian**

**Lindsay**

**Cameron**

**Marissa**

Sam

Simone

Sexy: Like A Virgin; Madonna

Charming: Don't Stop Believing; Journey

Group 2

**Alex**

Bailey

Bryce

Ellis

McKynleigh

**Hannah**

**Emily**

**Matheus**

Sexy: Teenage Dream; Katy Perry

Charming; True Colors'

_Reviewing Reviews_

AlphaDarkAngel: I don't think I made up my mind if they are gay, bi, or experimenting, nothing is set in stone yet haha.

Ronxhermioneftw: Great Idea! Your like an idea factory!

Lourd: I don't understand what you meant haha

ForeverLiveByMusic: I love your character! I want to add her, I probably will in a little bit

Gleek4ever: I love Dameron as a fictional couple but in real life if Damian was guy I would be super sad.

_**Question Time!**_ Do you agree with the winners.

**My Answer!** Out of the four, yea but Lindsay should have gotten four episode arc. But out of all probably no, because Marissa was a relate-able character. But I totally agree with Damian 10000000%


	29. What Are We? Part Four!

_I don't own Glee_

_**Important down below!**_

**What Are We? Part Four!**

Marissa's POV

My mom made me breakfast and I pushed it around my plate until she left and tossed it in the trash. I clutched my screaming stomach, and got dressed in my turquoise, white, and black cheer-leading uniform. I jumped in my car and drove to school. I was walking to Debate club but was stopped by Cam. "Hey 'Rissa! Hannah, Damian and I are going to the new Italian restaurant, and we were wondering if you wanted to come?" he asked awkwardly.

"Um, I'm.. Um.. Busy! I want to do a new song for glee club." I made up, because Cam would figure I was falling back in to anorexia, if I went. He was the one he helped me last time, and kept it in the back of his mind to check out my eating.

"Really? Which one?" He asked not convinced.

"Uh.. Hate On Me, I want him to stop drooling over Lin's belting and give me a damn solo!" I said.

"Ohh how 'bout I help, maybe we could do a duet! Because whenever I do a duet with Lins I usually get slapped and, or kissed."

"What about Damo, and Hannah."

"They won't miss me" he laughed

"Okay, sure!"

"Great! I've been missing the days when we would hang out, and polish of four boxes of pizza in a night!"

"Urrg I think I'm still digesting" I joked.

"How 'bout seven?"

"Perfect!" I agreed, and made my way into class.

Emily's POV

Before school started I was in the choir room helping Jesse clean, when I suddenly felt very nauseous. "I'll be right back" I groaned sprinting to the bathroom. But before I could get in a stall I hurled all over Lindsay's shoes. She let out a screech and I said "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you all right?"

"I think I just got the flu" I lied and handed her a ton of paper towels.

"You should probably go home."

"I think I will, and once again I am super sorry for your shoes" and with that I signed myself out and drove back to Cam's house. When I got there I had the strongest craving for watermelon. So I grabbed a spoon, the rest of the watermelon we had and made myself cozy by the television.

Samuel's POV

During chemistry I couldn't help staring at the strong-voiced beauty aka Lindsay Pearce. I wish she could see me as more of a ex-band member/druggie everyone saw me as and see me as Sam the performer. If only I could get her to sing with me, then she would see how much chemistry we have together. But that stupid douche always pairing her with that nerd! I'm gonna sing tomorrow and she'll see I'm much better then that hard-core christen.

Damian's POV

Saw the way Sam was looking and I started brewing a plan. If Sam was with the bitch, then Cam would final stop using her as an excuse. I walked over to Sam and said "Hey I noticed you starring a Pearce and I think she likes you"

"Really!" the fool exclaimed

"Ya she told Cam that you were a better performer at the party"

"I knew she'd finally see it!"

"You want her number?" I asked pulling out my cell he nodded and I handed him my phone so he could copy it in.

Jesse's POV

"Mother can't you just get her like a babysitter or leave her alone"

"Jesse Robert SaintJames! You want me to leave a sixteen alone for over a month!"

"Well she's potty trained"

"Stop being a smart ass and pick her up at the airport next Friday or your out of the will!"

"Fine, I got to go mom I love you" I grumbled and hung up. I was so pissed that tiny brat was staying with me! My mom thought she was so perfect with her wavy hair, violet eyes, and that soft voice! I am still her favorite but it still hurts that she's not just paying attention to me anymore.

Cameron's POV

I was slouching in my chair when Mr. S walked in and ordered "Okay break in to your groups and I'll give you the sheet music. You've got one week until we film because my bratty step-sister Melody will be staying with me for about a month and a half and I don't want her ruining this." I sat in between Hannah and 'Rissa and Damo sat so close to Lindsay he was practicably sitting on her, glaring at me with un-hid-able lust in his strikingly blue eyes. "Okay so these are your choices for solos, Cam and Lindsay for Like A Virgin and 'Rissa and Damian for Don't Stop Believing. Or you can step up you acting with Damian and Cam for Sexy and 'Rissa and Lindsay for Charming, you have five minutes to decide. Remember it's a group decision" Mr. S said quickly and turned on his heel.

"Not to be like a troll but the second choice would be hot" Simone broke the tense silence.

**To Be Continued...**

_Sorry I haven't been uploading I'm getting used to school. _

_I was wondering if anyone is still reading this?_

Ronxhermioneftw: Of course I am! I'm just setting things up for the next big plot BOOM.

ForeverLivebyMusic: Wait and see haha

The-Riddle-Heiress: I'm working on putting your character in soon, sorry I haven't yet.

**Important! If I write a story about what happened off camera glee project  
>(fictional) would anyone read?<strong>


	30. Please Love Me  Already! Part One

**Please Love Me Already! Part One.**

Damian's POV

_'Please let me and Cam do the duet big guy, maybe then he would stop denying his feelings' _I prayed and locked my hopeful crystal blue eyes with his stormy steel colored ones.

"It might be hot." the hipster began and I got my hopes up "but the kids here are harsh like hard core, and those Lima kids are teaching them horrible bullying tricks. Those crazy meat heads threw a perfectly good slushie in my face!" My smile fell and was replaced by anger for those once-and-a-lifetime-offer ruining bastards.

"What!" 'Rissa shattered the awkward silence with her out burst.

"Threw a frozen beverage, aka a slushie in my face. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at one the same!"

"Geezus what ever happened to drinking it like a normal human!" Simone giggled.

"I got an idea!" Lindsay announced "Just for us, we do number two and for the filming we do number one. Now rise you hand if you agree," and everyone but a defeated nerd raised their hands.

Marissa's POV

Throwing my backpack on the floor and made a bee-line to my room but was stopped by my little sister Berge "Hey I think I'm going to try out for Vocal Army!" she announced and twirled her hair that was dyed a couple shades darker the mine.

"No your not." I said trying to make my voice sound like vocal poison.

"I'm pretty sure I am" she challenged

"No matter how many times you try to compete with me people will always see you as a shadow, a wanna be Marissa."

"Stop" she demanded stomping her foot and her nose flared.

"A copy cat. My impersonator" I started and took a step closer to her every step with every insult " A follower, a replica , an understudy, an clone, my echo! Your noth-"

_**Crack **_I was interupted by my sisters whip like hand.

"I told you to stop!" she screamed "A shadow can't do that can it? Be prepared you anorexic bitch because I'm taking everything you got. Even your precious little Cameron Mitchell" _**Crack **_she smirked and barley flinched as if the slap didn't hurt. "Did I hit a nerve?" she mocked " I always did admire how you masked thing so easily. I always thought of you as a robot, a slightly broken one now"

"I'm not broken!"

"Ha I beg to differ, only the broken ones skip meals" she chuckled and brushed by me. When she was out of sight I broke out into tears. Maybe I was broken and I was in denial. But Marissa Von Bleicken was never going back to treatment, and that was a promise.

Damian's POV

I was driving around aimlessly when I saw the filmier blond ponytail that belonged to Cam's best lady friend Britney.

"Um.. Britney I need to ask you a question" I called out the window.

"Could you repeat that?" she asked tilting her head like I was speaking a foreign language.

"I need to ask you a question"

"What?"

"Um well do you think Came-"

"Could you please speak like a normal human?"

"I am?" I half asked and stared at her waiting for hr to laugh or say that she was joking

"I. Don't. Understand. You. Please. Speak. English" she said slowly

"I am speaking English"

"I'm gonna leave now, when you speak like a normal human come find me" she said and turn on her heel and walked away.

Lindsay's POV

Taking deep breathes to calm myself before I walked in to the living room were my parents watched Oprah. "I will always consider you my parents, and I think I'm ready to know who the people who gave birth to me are"

"They live in Lima and their names are.."

_To be continued_

I started my fictional off camera glee project story its called Cameras Off! Please read and maybe review

_**Reviewing Reviews**_

_feris16: Thank you so much for getting me motivated to continue this story I'm so happy you loved it!_

_(No Name) Thank you and I started the story._

_ForeverlivebyMusic__: Thank you for giving her to me!_

**Author's note:** I'm sorry for not writing long chapters and updating as often, with school starting I've been stressed and lacking motivations but I promise to write more often!


	31. Please Love Me Already! Part Two

_A/N: Just a really quick one: Thank you so much ForeverLivebymusic for helping me with my __**MEGA**__ writers block. __**Important questions or reviews down below!**_

**Please Love Me Already! Part Two.**__

Emily's POV

_Puking was number one in all caps on my hate list._ I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. _**Buzz! **_I looked down at me flashing phone and opened the text. "I missed you at glee last night, I hope you feel better3" guilt flooded through me. _I don't deserve him. _He was so sweet and I just lie all the time "I don't feel to good" "I must have the flu" "I can't make it to glee tonight, I think I have the stomach flu" were the most common lies. I walked out the door to see a school-ready Cameron

"Hey nerd" I greeted him the usual way

"Em could I ask you a quick question?" he asked wiping the milk mustache off his face.

"You just did," I joked and then said, " fine" when I saw his stink face.

"Well my good friend is a good christian, like he goes to church and prays all the time and stuff. Would God send him to hell if he was gay?" he said rushing the end.

"Well the way I see it, God is like a loving mom-ish type thing. So if he/she/it created him then god must have been fine with homosexuality" I answered.

"Thanks Em! I need to go take care of something before I lose my chance" he exclaimed and hugged my before running out the door on his skinny, long twig legs.

Lindsay's POV

I flicked my thumbs carefully to get the envelope open to avoid a dreaded paper cut. I read the paper carefully and slowly as if it might catch on fire if I read to fast. Lindsay S. Pearce: Adopted Parents; Linda Pearce, Henry Pearce. Birth Parents; Fathers: Hiram Berry/ Leroy Berry. Mother: Shelby Corcoran.I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but my eyes weren't messing with me. The ex-leader of vocal adrenaline and new couch of that new girl group was my mother! The part that twisted me mind so much was the last name Berry. I think I know a Berry! I turned on my gold laptop and typed in Berry. _Just as I expected_! Rachel Berry, that one chick from the New Directions.

"Mom!"I called out at the top of my powerful theater voice.

"Yes sweetheart?" she answered and walked in my door laundry basket in tow.

"Did you know I had a twin?"

"They might have mentioned it. Why'd you ask?"

"Turns out my dads keep only one of us, and I think its time to pay her a visit" I said and grabbed my keys.

Marissa's POV

The intoxicating smell of my mom's homemade lasagna filled my nose causing me to clutch my clenching stomach. I pushed myself up on to me feet and saw little black dots dancing around my vision. I hobbled over to my bathroom and gingerly stepped on the glass scale. The black digital letters said "103.5". _Maybe I could just have a little bit_ I thought greedily. I slugged down the staircase and cut myself a tiny piece. Just as I was blowing on my first bite Berge waltzed and looked at me with her usual smirk "Mhm I see the little robo decided to have a morsel" she instigated, and I just stared wide-eyed at my plate. After a couple seconds she realized she wasn't getting the reaction she wanted so she changed her tactics "Mr. S said I could do a solo since everyone has a group. Isn't it funny that I got a solo before you?"

"You didn't, I got one in Don't Stop" I said flatly.

"I mean I real solo, like the ones Lindsay gets," her smirk grew until I started to wonder if her sadistic little face was going to break from facial expression overload. "I'm doing Hate On Me for fierce."

"I hate you!" I hissed at her. She must have knew that I wanted that song.

"Go ahead and hate on me haters" she sang and waltzed out of the room plate in hand.

_**To Be Continued! **_

_A/N: Sorry it's so late and short. I've been writing a ton for school! My dad made me a blog and I think I'll put my originals on there._

**Questions!**

More Damian and Brittany scenes?

Love or hate Berge?

Dameron: Bromance or Romance?

Lots of short updates or spaced out long ones?

_**Reviewing Reviews!**_

ParamoreGleek: Long time no see! Thank I was inspired by the spoilers of Pot of Gold

feris16: Thank you so much!

ForeverLivebymusic: You got to connect the dots to figure out!


	32. Please Love Me Already! Part Three

**Please Love Me Already! Part** **Three**

Lindsay's POV

Once my car shrieked to a stop, I stormed to McKinley High's choir room. I threw open the door and saw my 'darling' twin and a dark haired lady. Then she said in her annoying, pathetic voice "Can I help you?"

"I just came here to see what made you better then me" I growled through the pain that grew worse just looking at her.

" Excuse me?" she asked and her brain whirled trying to connect the dots, and the mysterious lady turned on her heel and she squinted in disbelief.

"Lindsay?" she asked hopefully and me and Rachel just brushed her off.

" Well I read my adoption papers, and it turns out my dads kept one twin" I snarled and the look on her face screamed: Bingo!

"I have a twin!" she gasped

"Linds-" our mom started but was quickly cut off by me screaming

"Yea and they kept _**YOU**_ and left _**ME**_ all alone!"

"And you think this is _**MY FAULT!"**_ she retorted and we advanced on each other until we were in each others faces.

"**Of course it is! If it wasn't for you, I would be with my birth parents!" **I shrieked unleashing all the anger I had been boxing up these past day. Two pairs of football strengthened arms appeared suddenly and yanked us apart kicking and screaming.

Cameron's POV

Pacing; the thing I had been doing instead of knocking on the door. On a highly appreciated turn, my long leg accidentally kicked the door. I almost ran away, when a cheery, plump Mrs McGinty opened the door and pulled my inside while rambling on and on about thanksgiving.

"Damian's upstairs on that box game" she informed my and then bolted into her kitchen to cook her first homemade thanksgiving feast. I hesitantly walk up the stair, gripping the railing, until I reached the door that muffled the sounds of FIFA. My hand tentatively reached for the door knob like it might my on fire. I opened the door, finally, and cleared my throat. Damian swung around and his lips curled into a smirk

"So you made your decision" he declared, I nodded, his smirk grew even bigger, and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me _close._

Marissa's POV

**'Food!' **my stomach screamed and I groaned and the sharp pains. I tried to pull myself out of bed but after a couple steps I collapsed on the ground. Memories flashed before my bulging eyes; summers on the beach, trying to rake a bigger leaf pile then Berge during autumn, frozen slopes and snow ball fights in the winter, dancing in the rain with Cameron during spring showers, and being enveloped in warm hugs by my mom. A laundry basket hit the floor and my mom dialed three numbers into the phone. I felt my heavy head being pulled into a lap and tears hit my face. I heard Berge's rare sobs and my mom wailing and her begging, "Please God give us on more chance!" before blackness covered my vision.

**TO BE COUTINUED...**

_**Sorry I haven't been updating, but school keeps me BUSY!**_

**PM or Review things you want to see more of and new plot lines you want to read**

_**Reviewing Reviews!**_

__**ParamoreGleek: **Thanks for answering to questions

**ForeverLivebymusic:** You don't do well with cliffhangers do you? Hahaha


	33. TEASER and important Author's note

**TEASER and important Author's note**

I will start writing this story but I'm making it a part two because the is getting really long. I'm sorry I haven't been updating I've been loaded with home work and I'm writing a story for a gnome (He travels around rising money for cancer and they want me to write his back story :D) and I've started an original story ( a story about a girl writing free verse poems to the voices in her head) which keeps me busy. I promise I'm not leaving this story. Down below is the teaser for part two

**TEASER!**

Sirens wail at the Von Bleicken's and recovering a healthy weight isn't the least of 'Rissa's problems; the dreaded return to the treatment center is. How will Cameron hide his 'sin' when his dad returns with a gold digger who doesn't realize she struck an empty mine? Tension flies when Shelby let's it slip that she tried to keep Lindsay and not Rachael. Will the Pearces let there baby be snatched by the mother-who-wasn't? Will Berge her golden chance to eclipse 'Rissa completely? How will Samuel step into the spot light he was been patiently for? Will Hannah snap under her mother's harsh diet? A baby bump is starting to show even under loose close, and Jessie is getting suspicious. Hopefully his step-sister will distract him. Every thing is pushed to the limit, will vocal army survive The New Glee Club; Part two?


	34. Part Two Is up!

**Part Two Is up!**

Part Two kicks off with Marissa. Read Part two to figure out what happened after she blacked out.

**(fanfiction).net/s/7663662/1/The_New_Glee_Club_Part_Two_The_Breaking_Point**


	35. AN

A/N: Sorry all my faithful readers, I'm so happy if you stuck through this train wreck. But I can't write this anymore, I left the fandom and I'm working on new fics for other fandoms, and I'm improving my writing. I want to thank you all for being the best readers a writer could ask for, but I just can't write these anymore. Your reviews, favorites, and alerts made me grow so much in my writing. All I want to do is write you all the best story I can, But I can't with this fic anymore. I hope you decide to stay for my other stories, and I'm truly sorry for letting you down and giving up. It's just so much has changed, especially my writing, and I just want to tackle bigger projects. Like the book I'm writing. I'm truly sorry and I hope with all my heart you stay with me even though I left the fandom.

From

Raine232


End file.
